


Don't Ever Leave - Septiplier

by BSkyeSoldier



Series: Don't Ever Leave/Release [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Jelix Undertones, M/M, Murder, Non AU, Oblivious Jack, Protective Felix, Psycho Mark, Septiplier - Freeform, Stalker Mark, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSkyeSoldier/pseuds/BSkyeSoldier
Summary: Felix creates a Friday's With Pewdiepie video of him hacking into Mark's computer with consent and finds a folder full of pictures of Jack. At first, he pushes it off as a joke, until he hears Jack is planning on visiting Mark in L.A., but was practically pushed into going. Felix agrees to accompany Jack, in fear Mark's intentions are far creepier than first believed, until he finds himself stuck in a dangerous situation, unable to keep Jack out of Mark's reach.[Sequel - 'Release'][Ch. 39 contains lemons][Word Count: 77,220 - Complete][Non-AU: Eventual 'Darkiplier' - but not the traditional Dark]





	1. Chapter One

I waited impatiently for Jack to email me. We had just been playing Prop Hunt again with Bob and Wade, Jack promising he'd send me his face-cam video and audio for me before either of us took off to do something else. I was excited for it, knowing I'd get to see how many times I made him smile. I always tried over-the-top to make him laugh whenever we made any collaboration videos, just so I could selfishly see his entire face light up.

I heard a ping and jumped back to my computer, immediately groaning with disappointment as I realized it was from Wade. I leaned back in my chair, throwing my head up and sighing loudly.

'Goddamn it, Wade,' I thought to myself and heard another email come in. My eyes lit up and I went to discover it was from Bob. I was about to rage like I would when playing Mario Maker, when another email came in. I grinned brightly and opened the video with the audio already interlinked. I excitedly pushed it to full screen and giddily smiled, pressing play.

The first smile I found, which didn't take long, was the moment where I paused it. I took a screenshot and pushed it into a folder full of previous screenshots I've taken of him. I nervously looked around my office, as if someone was going to discover how creepy I was being towards my friend. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, going to find more moments worthy of a screenshot.

~

I was pondering whether or not to make another highlights video or if I should wait a while longer. I decided I'd wait to see if I'd play another game with Jack, knowing I'll want to add more clips of our gameplay. I was about to head out of the office to grab a notebook I kept full of video ideas, when I got a notification from Skype.

The familiar giddy feeling erupted within me, the notebook long forgotten, when I noticed it was Jack calling for a video chat. I didn't want to seem too eager, so I allowed it to ring for a few moments. I got caught up in the thought of Jack's pretty blue eyes and completely forgot he was calling and missed it, only realizing when it stopped ringing. I quickly called back, noting that he didn't need to wait to answer like I did.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies!" I mimicked his intro with a smirk when I answered. He laughed, rolling his eyes, a small blush to his cheeks, and I took a sneaky screenshot on my computer. "My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to Skype with Markiplier, say hi, Mark!" 

"Hello, everybody. My name is Markiplier," Jack replied in a deep voice, getting close to the microphone, and I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Alright, alright, what's up?" I changed the subject with a smile and he let his own laughter die down gradually.

"I was wondering if the video and audio I sent you was alright, I changed my equipment a bit," He explained and I looked nervously around the room, as if I hadn't already watched the whole thing and took endless screenshots of him.

"Yeah, it's good! I was just checking over everything everyone sent me not long ago. The video should be up tomorrow," I confirmed with a smile, hoping he'd have one of his own to share, which he did - as usual, his cute little cheeks perking up against the sides of his lips.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed in his chirpy, Irish accent. "So I was wondering if we should do another video soon. I've been seeing lots of requests for us to play The Forest again. I know it's been forever since the last time, but-"

"Of course we can play that again-"

"I just know how much more work it can be to do a collab video and I don't want to-"

"Jack," I interrupted firmly and he stopped talking. "I promise it's not any extra trouble, I was actually thinking of doing another video with you soon, before I do another highlights compilation."

"Okay," He caved, his cheeks noticeably heating up. "So... I wasn't going to say anything until tomorrow, but I've been thinking about traveling next week maybe. I was either going to go see you or Felix."

"I'll talk to Felix if you'd like and invite him to L.A., maybe Bob and Wade will be around," I offered, not really giving him an option to go anywhere but here.

"Sure, that would be wonderful," He smiled and I lathered myself in the moment. Jack was honestly just the sweetest person I have ever seen and his smile was everything worth living for.

"I'll let you go and call Felix. I'll tell you how it goes in a bit," I promised, not wanting to end the call, but knowing I had to. At least I had an excuse to ring him up later.

"Alright, talk to you later," He hung up and I cursed myself for not taking another screenshot of him before he left. I decided I'd take more in the next call and sent Felix a request to chat, to which he answered immediately to my surprise.

"Mark..." He said slowly and I looked at him in puzzlement because of the tone he was using.

"...Yes?" I replied, unsure what else to say. "What's up?"

"I was filming that video I was telling you about. You know, the one I asked you if I could hack into your computer for shits and giggles and you'd put in some random shit on your computer, but... I found a folder in specific that - uh - had over a thousand photos of Jack..." He trailed off and I let out a nervous chuckle and grinned.

"Septiplier away!" I laughed. "I thought that'd appeal to the fans."

"So that was for the video?" He asked, seeming slightly relieved. I was thankful for my ability to play everything off as a joke in that moment.

"Of course it was, do you really think I'd have a random folder full of Jack on my computer?" I laughed and Felix joined in, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know, Mark. Sometimes I'm not sure with you," He sighed. "So why did you call?"

"Well, speaking of Jack, he wanted to come to L.A. and I was wondering if you wanted to come by too? He was thinking next week sometime," I added, waiting for a response.

"That sounds perfect, gives us all plenty of time to pre-record enough videos. Text me more details when you get them. I'll talk to you later."

Everything was going perfectly.


	2. Chapter Two

"How's it going, bros? My name is Pewdiepie and welcome back to..." Felix trailed off, creating a mental note to add the 'Friday's With Pewdiepie' intro in. "Today, I wanted to do something a little different. With the help of a friend, we will be searching the depths of Markiplier's computer. Are you ready, bros? Let's begin!"

Felix had already gotten the thumbs up from Mark to search through his computer and would include that in the description below the video. He was excited to do something as unique as this, knowing it probably hasn't been done before on YouTube. He hoped this would get a ton of laughs and views, knowing it should be good.

His screen turned to Mark's personal desktop and he immediately went to open up the Internet server. He clicked on the search history and tried not to laugh.

"Squirrels, Mark. Really? You googled squirrels?" He asked the camera seriously, trying not to chuckle. He scrolled through, not seeing anything catch his eye until, "Jacksepticeye! Septiplier is real! I knew it! Just kidding guys, we all know Jack and I have a thing."

He was pretty sure everyone would be able to tell he was joking, but the best part was whenever anyone took it too seriously. Little did Felix know just how real Mark's intentions were.

"Pictures!" Felix shouted to catch the attention of his viewers as he opened up a folder within a folder full of pictures. He felt frozen in his seat as he saw endless photos of Jack. He was overwhelmed by the content, unsure what to do or think. He didn't think Mark would go over the top like this just for a video that wasn't even his. He couldn't help but notice that all the pictures were of Jack smiling or laughing. "...Well, that does it! I am so done."

Felix forced a laugh, unable to push past the uneasiness he was feeling. It wasn't really like Mark to go this far towards the whole Septiplier situation. Sometimes he said things, but they were only jokes. Right?

"Thanks for watching, bros! I think we all learned a little something about Mark today..." He couldn't help his own laughter and let it burst free, thinking about the comments that were to come. "Huge thank you to Mark for giving me consent to look through his computer, he sure did make this interesting... If you liked this video, be sure to leave a like. Stay awesome bros, brofist."

He stopped recording, which he was sure he messed up on the outro, being overwhelmed by what he saw. After bringing his fist away from the camera, he turned back to his computer, which was still left open to the folder full of screenshots of Jack. He decided to try and find the first picture taken, which took a while to find. He realized the picture looked pretty old, considering Jack's hair wasn't green. He clicked on the photo and saw the date the screenshot was taken. He was shocked to see the date was long before Felix asked Mark if he could go through his computer. He hesitantly closed out and went back to his own server, seeing a Skype call coming in.

"Mark..." He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to confront Mark with what he saw or not.

"...Yes? What's up?" Mark asked, clearly catching onto Felix's uneasiness.

"I was filming that video I was telling you about. You know, the one I asked you if I could hack into your computer for shits and giggles and you'd put in some random shit on your computer, but... I found a folder in specific that - uh - had over a thousand photos of Jack..." He said, leaving out the bit about him finding out that the pictures had been on there for ages, probably around the time Jack and Mark first Skyped or collabed for a video.

"Septiplier away! I thought that'd appeal to the fans," Mark laughed and Felix tried to pull a convincing face, though deep down, he felt it was all too real.

"So that was for the video?" Felix asked, searching for a confirmation as he tried to look relieved.

"Of course it was, do you really think I'd have a random folder full of Jack on my computer?" Mark laughed again, Felix forcing himself to join in, while shaking his head.

'That's exactly what I think,' He thought to himself.

"I don't know, Mark. Sometimes I'm not sure with you. So why did you call?" Felix quickly changed the subject, being thankful that even if this creepy situation was real, Jack was too far away for anything to get more weird. He couldn't help the label 'stalker' from coming into his head as he thought about this.

"Well, speaking of Jack, he wanted to come to L.A. and I was wondering if you wanted to come by too? He was thinking next week sometime," Mark explained and Felix silently groan.

'Goddamn it, Jack. Of course you decided to go see your stalker,' Felix cursed Jack silently, but how could Jack know? For all he knew, Mark was still the same person he idolized and based his channel around.

"That sounds perfect, gives us all plenty of time to pre-record enough videos. Text me more details when you get them. I'll talk to you later," Felix said quickly, wanting to protect Jack and stop talking to Mark as soon as possible. He hung up and quickly rung up Jack.

"Hey, Felix, what's up?" Jack answered almost immediately, which Felix was thankful for as it was getting late out and he wasn't sure if Jack had already fallen asleep, though he should've known better, knowing Jack wasn't fond of sleeping.

"Mark just told me you were going to L.A. next week and invited me along," He explained, seeing Jack's face light up at the sound of that.

"Really? I told him I wanted to either come visit him or you," He smiled, not seeming to care that Mark had basically cornered him into coming. Felix faked a smile, still unsure what Mark's intentions were. Maybe Mark wasn't a creepy stalker and just genuinely loved Jack? He wasn't sure and didn't know if he wanted to find out either way, but had to help Jack if needed.

"Oh, he probably just preferred us all to get together," Felix excused Mark's actions for everyone's sake.

"So do you think you'd like to come along?" He asked, Felix noticing the hope in his eyes. He was always surprised that Jack hadn't seemed to change considering YouTube. He still acted like all of his friends were idols when they weren't gaming.

"Yeah! Definitely, it's been too long since we could just hang out. Start recording some videos, we should book flights for a week from now," Felix smiled, trying to assure Jack that they were more friends than an idol and fan.

"Okay, sounds great! I'll talk to you soon," Jack said his farewells and Felix said a quick goodbye and hung up.

'Things are going to get out of control,' Felix sighed internally, turning to edit his new video, trying to get it up before Friday was over.


	3. Chapter Three

A week went by fast, much to my own surprise. Jack and I recorded a couple videos together on the side to upload while him and Felix were in L.A. I was a bit nervous for Felix's video where he went through my computer to go up, but was relieved when Jack thought it was hilarious and asked me how long it took for me to take all those screenshots and put them into that folder. I had laughed and told him it surprisingly didn't take long.

It was Friday, finally, and Felix and Jack would be on their way, coming in the next morning. I promised them I'd pick them up, though that meant I had to wake up early. They were going to stay with me while they were here, which they planned to be around for the whole week. I had to convince Jack that it was alright for him to stay that long, as he kept saying he didn't want to intrude.

~

I had picked up Felix and Jack from the airport, letting them settle down for a while before suggesting we hang out for a while. The two seemed to be enjoying their time already, though I couldn't help noticing Felix slightly touching Jack every now and then.

I hated to admit it, but I easily would be overcome with jealousy whenever anyone made any sort of suggestion towards Jack or he to them. It's obvious to the fans, but my friends, such as Felix, didn't seem to think much of it and always thought it was just to be funny. It did create a ton of hype amongst viewers, but it never seemed to cause an issue until today.

Jack, Felix, and I were passing the time by playing a game of gmod murder, Bob and Wade joining the server, and I'd constantly try to lure Jack away from the others, whether or not he or I was the murderer. I was glad the two brought their own laptops, so we could play online games such as this or Prop Hunt, of course Felix thought something was up, just by judging my game play and interactions with Jack. He went as far as to pull me aside during a quick break to confront me about it.

"So, you and Jack seem close," Felix noted, to which I simply smiled at. It was true, we had become pretty excellent friends recently. "I can't help but notice you seem a bit jealous though whenever I - or anyone, really - talks or interacts with him. Why's that?"

"I didn't think I was acting jealous, I certainly don't feel like I am," I said matter-of-factly, trying to push away the subject, but it seemed he wouldn't cave so quickly.

"I just mean, like, anything he does, or we do towards him, you act like we're not allowed... We're friends with him too, Mark," Felix shrugged and I felt like my blood was boiling.

"I'm not jealous! You're probably jealous! You sound so possessive over him, don't you think?" I countered in a desperate act to cover my secret.

"I sound possessive? Mark... I wasn't trying to argue with you, you kinda just snapped... What is it with you? Do you... Like Jack?" He asked and I wanted horribly for an escape, which was given to me, thanks to the person who meant most.

"Hey, guys! You've been in the kitchen for a while and I got curious," Jack giggled, melting my heart. "Are we sharing booper dooper secrets I'm not supposed to know about?"

"Yeah! Felix likes your Irish butt," I chuckled, looking directly at Felix, trying to prove that I was definitely not jealous, even though I was really just digging myself into an even deeper hole. [A/N - Get your mind out of the gutter, gosh!]

"Oh, Felix!" Jack giggled again in a higher pitched voice, which made me want to gag just because it wasn't being directed at me. "I like your Swedish Meatballs!"

"Oh, no, you better stop before Mark gets jealous!" Felix winked my way, as if he was saying he knew exactly what buttons to press. I suddenly felt warm, thin arms surround me and looked down to see Jack hugging me, his head in my chest.

"Don't get jealous, Markipoo! You're the only one for me!" He laughed and I suddenly felt guilty for thinking Felix was trying to irritate me, when he's the reason why this small angel was hugging me. I silently thanked him without making any sign of doing so, as I was still angry with him.

We all went back to the living room and to our computers, waiting for Bob and Wade to return from their break. Felix and Jack were talking about some nonsense, to which I ignored completely, that familiar ping going off in my stomach, until I suddenly decided to eavesdrop. I immediately realized it was a bad idea, but couldn't seem to get away from the conversation.

"Your last 'Fridays With Pewdiepie' was hilarious, Felix! I never would've thought to invade someone else's computer. Mark really knows how to host a video, even without being there!" Jack giggled and I felt my cheeks heating up - something that was a rare occurrence.

"It was all Mark that made the video great! I almost lost my cool when I found that folder full of pictures of you," Felix chuckled, making me glance over to see him looking directly at me. "How long did it take to make that, Mark?"

"Not long, maybe an hour," I faked a smile and heard Jack's little giggle again. I could get used to hearing that in person every day.

"You over did yourself," He laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, less talk about how great I am - more murder!" I declared, noticing Bob and Wade had returned. Felix seemed less distressed over my 'situation' involving Jack and moved back to a normal game play, though his advances on Jack seemed to have increased. Maybe it was my imagination or perhaps he's trying to make me crack.

~

After playing a couple more games and recording a few videos together, it was evening and we decided we'd go out to get a bite to eat. I knew a pretty good diner near my house and we figured we'd go out to eat at least once before Bob and Wade flew in from Ohio soon - though they would be staying at a motel nearby and coming in tomorrow.

"So, how are you enjoying America?" I asked Jack while Felix was using the restroom as we waited for our food to come.

"Well, I've been here before, Mark," He smiled. "I suppose it's no different, but it is a lot more fun being able to just hang out with you guys and not worry about conventions."

"Yeah, I like being able to hang out with you," I grinned, hoping Felix would never come back from the bathroom. I turned more towards him, looking into his eyes - a feature of his I've always admired. I couldn't help but feel lost in them, but knew I couldn't act creepy or else I'd mess everything up. "What game are you excited for to come out?"

"Probably Outlast 2, considering how amazing the first game was. What about you?" He countered, still smiling. I was glad he didn't notice my intense staring into his eyes.

"Hmm... I suppose I'd say the same. I hope they do it just as well as the original," I added and he nodded just as Felix sat back down at the table.

"Sorry about that, tiny bladder," Felix chuckled. The waitress we had came up to the table, giving us each our plates of food. I had to laugh a bit at how much food Jack got, considering he seemed so skinny. I doubted he'd be able to finish his meal. "Thank you!"

"No problem," The waitress smiled at Felix with a slight blush. I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided it'd make me seem more like a dick than I've already seemed to have been towards him.

"Wow, this is a lot of food," Felix said, seemingly stunned by the large portions on his plate.

"Welcome to America," I joked, making him laugh.

"Keep talking like that and I'll end up moving here!" Jack joined in. "I'll end up fat and happy, trying all the foods Ireland doesn't have!"

"A chunky Jack is a happy Jack," Felix laughed.

"A normal Jack is a happy Jack," I disagreed with a chuckle, thinking about how loud and joyful he always seemed to be.

We relaxed and ate, not having too much conversation - other than talking about past conventions we've been to and games we planned on playing soon. It was nice being able to talk to Felix in such a calm setting, but it was even more brilliant being around Jack. It was interesting to see who he was outside of YouTube.

When I first found out Jack's real name was Sean, I wondered if he considered the name Jack more as his YouTube personality and went by Sean outside of making videos, but to my surprise, he just preferred being called Jack. He didn't act too different in person, he was just more personal, which I could appreciate. I was glad he was the same person I knew online and he hasn't disappointed me yet. He was just as pleasant as I thought he'd be.

He truly is a delight to be around. He's always so hyper and happy, it's refreshing to see anyone like that. There was something about him that I noticed immediately and I still can't pinpoint exactly what it is; maybe he was just one of those people who had this personality that makes people addicted to them. It certainly would explain how his channel suddenly blew up and why all the fans at the panels mainly just want to talk to him. It also causes quite an issue involving me.

With so many people loving Jack, I can't help the jealousy that overcomes me whenever anyone just talks to him. I tried not to act out because of it, but sometimes my tongue slips or I just have to touch him to remind him that I'm here and no one else matters. I wish I didn't even like Jack sometimes, but I can't help myself.

"You okay there, Mark? You've been silent for a while," Jack tapped my shoulder and I smiled at him. They had already finished their food and I had lost my appetite, though I was right in the fact that Jack didn't finish his food.

"Yup, just lost in thought," I assured him and kept an eye out for the waitress to ask for our bill.

~

"Jack, please just listen, I'm afraid Mark is a bit obsessed with you," I overheard Felix in the guest room Jack was staying in. I crept near the door, but didn't go in.

"Why would you think that? We're just really good friends," Jack defended me, though the word 'friend' made me cringe.

"The video where I went through his computer... I clicked on the first screenshot of you and it was from like the very first time you guys either Skyped or the first video he watched of yours," Felix explained with a sigh and I shook my head. I should've known he'd assume something was up.

"Um, maybe he just changed the date somehow? There's ways to do that, right?" Jack asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid he was wrong. I looked to the floor, feeling a bit ashamed that I seemed to have freaked him out a bit.

"It's possible, but... haven't you noticed? He's so possessive over you and gets incredibly jealous whenever anyone just looks at you. Don't you find that strange?" Felix pressed, mentioning one of the few times Jack's mentioned me being jealous. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything to defend myself.

"That's just the way our friendship is... you know? If there's this strong bond between two people, of course they're going to get jealous," Jack pushed Felix's logic away once again. Even I thought Jack made a ton of sense, but he didn't know the truth.

"Look... I'm going to ask Mark for his computer and I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Upon hearing that, I scurried back to my room.


	4. Chapter Four

Felix sighed as he left Jack's room, heading for Mark's. He couldn't understand why Jack wouldn't just listen to him and understand what he's trying to say. After all this time, it all started to finally make sense to Felix. All the jealousy, closeness, touches, etc... it only made sense that one of them had a thing for the other - if not both of them. Seeing Mark's folder full of Jack only confirmed what he thought, but he saw it as more creepy than loving and wasn't sure if Jack would feel the same - especially after seeing Mark's weird folder full of him.

He headed into Mark's room, hesitating before knocking on the door. He heard a low 'Come in,' and entered without much more thought. He saw Mark sitting on his laptop, typing away on something, not looking up at Felix yet. Once he let off whatever he was working on, he looked up.

"Yeah, Felix?" He asked, seeming a bit impatient. Felix wondered if Mark had heard him talking to Jack and was jealous.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop. Jack and I's are burnt out after all that game play earlier," Felix explained and Mark hesitated. He wondered if his friend was suspicious of his favor and tried to reassure him. "It won't take long, I just need to check my email quick and then I'll bring it right back."

"...Alright," Mark caved and passed his laptop over, Felix taking it, giving off a small 'Thanks,' and heading out the room.

He gripped onto the laptop tightly as he headed back to Jack. He didn't want to show him the folder, but knew he had to in case Mark's intentions weren't pure. He didn't think Mark would ever hurt Jack or force him into anything, but wasn't sure if he would use Jack and toss him away. He didn't want that to happen, considering he's taken a huge liking to Jack and became good friends with one another.

"Got it," Felix murmured, climbing onto Jack's bed and sitting next to him, so the two could look at the laptop together. He exited out of Steam, which Mark must've been looking at before handing it over, and went to the folder that contained the other folder, holding all the pictures of Jack. He found the secret folder and clicked on it, but a password request popped up on the screen. "Shit... This wasn't there last time..."

"Maybe the original folder was just personal pictures and locked it up in case fans hacked into his computer," Jack suggested and Felix shook his head, seeing the password was four letter characters. He typed in 'Sean' and it unlocked. "Whoa, you've been hanging out with Mark too much to know the password right off the back! What was it?"

"Your name," Felix looked up at Jack, blue eyes meeting deeper blue. He noticed Jack's cheeks reddened a bit.

"It was probably just something random he came up with... and couldn't think of another four character password," Jack brightened up a bit as he was more convincing himself now than Felix.

"He could've put Wade or Fuck," Felix nudged him, earning a giggle, which he wanted to hear. He was afraid of over-stressing Jack with what he had to show him and hoped a bit of humor would bring back a sense of reality. He looked at the now unlocked folder and saw there was a couple notes within it. He clicked one and looked to Jack, who had started reading. He turned back and looked at the paragraphs.

Your eyes open up a new world with bright skies and deep oceans. I hate open water, but with those blues, I feel like nothing could ever tear me down. The entire universe seems to open up within those eyes and remind me of space, with all the amazing sights that no one can truly appreciate until seeing for themselves. You are everything that I love in one place and I see it all whenever those eyes open up and meet mine.

You're the most adorable, little thing I've ever seen and you brighten up the whole world. Even in tears, you can still manage to create a smile and bring light upon the dark. You're too sweet to everyone and everything, it's a miracle you haven't been crushed by the world's weight.

I have brought it amongst myself to protect you from the harsh reality that reigns down upon us. I'm always watching and waiting for you, I'll always be there. Even if you hate me, I won't leave you alone. You need me as much as I need you.

After reading, Felix looked to Jack, who seemed stuck in shock, as he had finished reading a few moments before Felix. He didn't close out of the note, letting reality set in, but he could see beyond Jack's eyes that he was trying to come up with some excuse.

"...I know what you're thinking... He could be talking about anyone or anything... Like a dog or a cat or... you!" Jack concluded, suddenly snapping his eyes towards Felix, who rolled his and closed out of the note, scrolling down a bit to reveal beyond the notes, were hundreds of pictures of Jack, who froze. "I... Those were for your video. It all was for your video."

"It wasn't for the video, Sean," Felix sighed, using Jack's real name to stress how serious it all was. "I filmed the video last Friday and that note we read was from... tonight, it says."

"Someone else might've asked to go through his computer..." Jack tore away from Felix's eyes to look at the laptop, scrolling down and clicking a screenshot from a couple of months ago, recognizing the video he had recorded with Mark that day. "But... this was months before your video even..."

"Do you see what I'm trying to tell you, Jack?" Felix asked softly, noticing the conflict within Jack at the moment.

"Yeah... I think so, but why would he ever even like me? Maybe he doesn't mean it the way you think and it's just all dedication to our friendship," Jack beamed, finally finding something that seemed legit enough for himself. Felix wanted to face-palm, thinking he had gotten through to the fellow YouTuber.

"Jack, quit trying to find logical answers and look at reality," Felix stressed, not wanting to snap at him for not looking at the obvious.

"I don't understand it, Felix. I don't know what to think," Jack shrugged, his voice getting slightly higher as he slowly admitted to himself that the current events are strange.

"Think about the facts. He obviously likes you, like more than you assumed-"

"Than I assumed? What about you?"

"Oh, I always assumed," Felix smirked, making Jack laugh. "Anyway, he likes you, we know that much, but what are his intentions? He kinda cornered you into coming here and not to Sweden as well, so he must be planning something."

"Maybe he just didn't want to leave America, we don't know. We'd have to ask him," Jack sighed, running a hand through his green-dyed hair.

"We're still not too sure about his intentions towards you, so don't worry about talking to him about this, I'll do it. You just sit there and look pretty," Felix chuckled as Jack pulled a forced cute face, grinning.

"I'm always pretty!" Jack exclaimed, Felix getting off the bed and closing out of the folders on the laptop.

"Sure, sure. I better give Mark his laptop back," Felix smiled at Jack, as if he was a proud guardian. He couldn't help but notice how young Jack always seemed to act and he always felt as though he'd raised him in some way. "Goodnight, Jack, don't let the Markipliers bite!"

"...Or creep up your nose and lay eggs in your boogies!" Jack giggled, Felix laughing, yet rolling his eyes at the immaturity.

"Weirdo," Felix muttered, just loud enough for Jack to hear as he turned and left the room.

"Mark thinks I'm a delight!" Jack yelled in return, but was smiling nevertheless.


	5. Chapter Five

I opened up my laptop after Felix returned it and headed to bed for the night, immediately headed towards my secret folder. I typed in 'Sean' and noticed everything seemed in place, nothing deleted or touched in anyway as far as I could tell. I wasn't sure if I was worried anymore if they saw, I had a plan formulated already for how to deal with it all - specifically Felix, though I knew when Bob and Wade came, I'd have more to do and explain.

~

I woke up the next morning, hearing a ruckus in the kitchen. I groggily got out of bed and slipped on a shirt and a pair of gym shorts. With a sigh, I slipped out of my room and headed down the hall, immediately coming to a pause when I saw what was going on.

"Felix! Ah!" Jack was giggling as Felix had lifted him off the ground, Jack was gripping onto him for dear life. Felix was laughing and carried him over to the couch, plopping him down and going in to tickle Jack, who squealed and tried squirming away, all while giggling so hard, tears were streaming from his face. His glasses fell to the floor during the commotion.

"Shh, you're gonna wake Mark up!" Felix hushed him, chuckling, finally letting off of Jack and getting away from him. I was sure Felix had seen me from the corner of his eye, standing in the dark hallway, probably looking pissed without meaning to. I didn't want to be jealous, but that ping inside me was flaring madly. "Oh, hey, Mark! We were making breakfast, but... we started messing around."

"It's cool," I lied, faking a smile and coming into the room. I noticed Jack nervously grabbing his glasses from the floor, straightening his clothes out, and putting on his beanie that must've fallen off before I came into the room. I didn't know why he seemed so nervous, it was probably because he does feel something for Felix. The thought makes me want to throw up.

That's it, Felix has to go.

"Hey, uh, Mark, you okay? You've been quiet for a bit," Felix spoke up and I glared at him, making him flinch. I didn't mean to let him catch onto my anger, but I wasn't able to whip the expression from my face in time. I looked over to Jack to calm myself, giving him a soft smile, which he tried to return - but it seems he might've seen my expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go get ready for the day," I excused myself, though I was just going to change my clothes, then eavesdrop until I have to come back out.

"Alright! We'll just finish up making breakfast," Jack grinned and I headed to my room, quickly changing into a simple pair of jeans and a flannel. I snuck back, just hiding in the hallway again, but a bit more sneakily, in order to see what they were up to.

"So, now what do you think about the situation?" Felix asked Jack and I cocked my head, wondering what situation they were talking about. Me, perhaps?

"I don't know, Felix. I still don't see what you see, I guess," Jack shrugged, adjusting his hat nervously.

"Did you not see that glare he gave me? He hates me, man, just because he's jealous we were messing around," Felix rolled his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He... He's just tired, he just woke up," Jack objected and Felix put a hand to his face, his body a bit stiff.

"Sean, seriously? Why is it so hard to see the truth?" He asked softly, making Jack look down to his feet.

"I just don't see Mark getting jealous over me."

"Are you kidding? I've seen some of your let's plays together, he gets jealous when it's not even real! Remember Rocket League?"

"He was just messing around," Jack stuck up for me again, which I couldn't understand why. He had all of this evidence pointing against me, and yet he still places his trust in me. Felix turned a bit my direction, his eyes meeting mine for a moment, before quickly turning away. I wasn't sure if he actually saw me or not.

"Well... Do you like him?" He countered and Jack seemed to freeze.

"I-I don't know, I never really thought about it," He admitted. "The fans don't know, I didn't want to add gas to the flames, but I'm bisexual. I just didn't think anything like this would happen."

"Think about it then, it'll help once you realize Mark's obsessed with you," Felix looked my direction again, stepping closer to Jack, and looking back at him. He grabbed Jack's hands and looked him dead in the eyes, suddenly pulling him into a hug. Jack automatically hugged back, the ping in my stomach setting off again. "Whatever happens, know I'm here for you. I won't leave without you, just so you know. I'm still not sure what Mark wants. He seems... Darker and angrier than usual when he's jealous. I just don't want that to suddenly be flipped on you."

"Thank you, Felix. I'm sure everything will be okay," Jack reassured him, somehow switching roles with him, as he was now comforting Felix.

"I'm just worried about you," Felix pulled away, the ping in my stomach still not settling. "Well, should we make breakfast?"

"What's the point? Bob and Wade are coming today and we'll probably go out to eat anyway, plus it's almost noon," Jack smiled and went over to the couch, grabbing the blanket resting on it, wrapping it around himself, and flopping down on the couch. "I just want to be a blanket burrito forever!"

Felix laughed, following him and sitting on the floor in front of him. He pushed up Jack's glasses for him, smiling. The ping set off like crazy, but I couldn't tear myself away. He pushed Jack's hair out of his eyes, off to the side, and re-adjusted his beanie.

"At least you're an adorable blanket burrito," Felix chuckled, Jack laughing along. Even though I was glad Jack didn't suspect anything towards me, that also meant he didn't think anything of Felix's actions.

Felix absolutely has to go. In someway or another.


	6. Chapter Six

The more Felix tried to protect Jack, the closer he felt to the Irish YouTuber. He didn't have to do much yet, but he could see the hunger in Mark's eyes when he looked at Jack and the hate when glaring at Felix. He brought it amongst himself to help Jack, whether he knew there was a threat or not.

His attempts to anger Mark by making him jealous were working without a second thought. He didn't think it'd be so easy to get to him. He just made a couple comments here, a few friendly touches there, and Mark was hatefully lurking in the shadows. He, of course, saw Mark hiding in the hallway, watching them, but it only worked in Felix's favor. He was trying to prove to Jack how creepy Mark actually was. Even if Mark just had a silly little crush on Jack, it doesn't explain the excessive amount of pictures and romantic notes within his computer.

He felt the cold eyes of Mark leave and took it upon that gut feeling to look back towards the hallway. He couldn't see Mark's figure and turned back to see those dark blue eyes looking back at him. He pushed away the sudden attraction he felt, remembering what he had to look forward to when he got back to Marzia. He was glad Jack never seemed to think much of anyones advances towards him.

Felix deduced that Jack simply didn't believe anyone thought he was attractive. While he was downright adorable, he wouldn't let himself believe that. Any other day, Felix would've encouraged him to accept and be honest with himself, but with the impending doom crowing over them, it was best to keep Jack in the dark. It made everything much simpler, yet harder than it should. If Jack could see the truth, he'd understand why Felix is trying so hard to protect him.

"I know you enjoy being a blanket burrito, but we should probably get ready before Bob and Wade get here," Felix reminded Jack, who sat up on the couch and started unraveling himself from the blanket, with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose," He gave Felix a soft smile and stood up, stretching his arms and yawning. "Want to film a video with me quick when we're done?"

"Of course! I'll see you in a bit," Felix dismissed him, watching as Jack passed through the kitchen and down the hall, turning into his room. Felix was about to follow his lead, when he noticed Mark coming from down the hallway. He was hoping he'd be able to pass him, but Mark had already met him in the kitchen and grabbed his arm once they got close. Felix flinched at the contact, looking to Mark with a confused expression.

"Why so scared, Felix?" Mark asked innocently, his grip tightening on Felix's arm, who yelped in pain.

"Jesus, Mark, could you please let go of my arm? It feels like you're crushing my bones," Felix tried, but it only encouraged Mark to squeeze harder.

"If only I could," Mark sighed, causing Felix's eyes to widen.

"Dude, are you feeling alright? This isn't like you," Felix attempted to get through to him again, but it was futile. "Is this about Jack?"

"Is Jack all you ever think about, you possessive, overrated douche?" Mark snapped, Felix trying to shrink away from him, only to get pulled closer to Mark, who grabbed his other arm as well and started trying to crush both of them. Felix cried out, only to get hit for making a sound. "Shut up, Jack can't hear you."

"Mark, what are you doing? Please, just let go, we'll pretend this never happened. I won't say anything to Ja-"

"Oh, sure, you won't! You've been squealing to him ever since you went digging through my computer! You are lucky as all hell you have people that'll notice if you go missing, especially Jack. I know he'll never forgive me if I hurt you, but you have to go," Mark growled, causing Felix to shiver.

"I'll go home then, Mark, please, just let go," Felix lied, knowing he'd immediately run to Jack once Mark lets him go. There was no way he was letting Jack anywhere near Mark now, knowing Mark truly was getting violent when it came to his jealousy. "I won't tell Jack anything."

"You're lying. That doesn't matter though, you're not going home. You're making a quick video explaining a friend of yours was injured and you had to rush to them, your phone as well breaking, so no one can get ahold of you," Mark explained and Felix's face fell, not knowing where this was going to lead up. Mark dragged Felix outside, grabbing the camera from the living room as he went. He handed Felix the camera, turning it on for him. "I'll edit anything suspicious, just so you know."

"How's it going, bros? This isn't an official video, just an update and apology. A friend of mine was in an accident earlier this morning and I'm on my way to see them now. I'm unaware of the extremities of their condition at the moment, meaning I won't be able to upload videos for a while - other than the ones I pre-recorded. Also, to Marzia and other friends, I broke my phone, so I'll get to you if needed. I'll be back soon enough, but for now, I'm sorry and thank you bros for your support. Brofist," Felix put his fist to the camera, hoping he played along well enough to avoid any pain or even death. Mark took it from him, turning it off, and dragging him back inside.

"You're cool with basements, right?" Mark asked casually, all of the anger that was in his voice was gone. Perhaps it was because Felix wasn't with Jack.

"B-Basement?" Felix echoed, Mark nodding. He opened up a door that looked like a closet door, but rather lead to stairs. He felt himself being pushed in front of Mark, a hand constantly on his shoulder. He walked down, not wanting to make Mark angrier. He saw a chair with handcuffs to both the arm rests. "P-Please, Mark, you don't have to do this."

"You didn't have to be all over Jack either, but you did," He snapped and Felix sighed.

"Mark, I was just trying to make you jealous so you would snap and Jack would see you like him," He tried to explain.

"Why don't I believe that? Why do I think you like Jack?"

"Because I do like Jack, as a friend, ditt jävla ålahuvud!" Felix cursed at him in Swedish, as Mark pushed him onto the chair and started handcuffing him to it.

"I'm going to assume that was an insult. I'd watch my mouth if I were you," Mark threatened, Felix bit his lip, debating whether or not he should push Mark further, who headed for a table nearby and grabbed a gag.

"If you hurt Sean in anyway, I swear to-" He couldn't finish as Mark forced the gag in his mouth and secured it.

"I like you better when you're quiet," Mark sighed, looking at his 'friend'. "I'm sorry Felix, I know things weren't meant to be this way. I considered you a great friend, I really did, but my love for Jack is stronger than our friendship, therefore you have to go. Sorry, Felix, just be glad I'm not doing anything more permanent."

With that, he left Felix cuffed to the chair, no way of getting out.


	7. Chapter Seven

After leaving Felix in the basement, I went back upstairs, the camera in hand. I sighed, not wanting to explain Felix's disappearance to Jack, but knew I'd have to. I quickly went to Felix's room, still hearing Jack's shower running. I was glad he was taking his time, it made my life much easier. I quickly grabbed all of Felix's stuff, shoving it in his bag, along with his phone. I debated whether or not I should break it, but decided I'd just turn it off for now.

I took the bag and went back to the basement, opening the door and chucking it down the stairs, not bothering to go back down. I closed it and locked the door behind me, making sure Jack wouldn't accidentally discover Felix. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out.

Bob: Hey, Mark! Our plane just landed.

Mark: Jack and I will pick you up soon!

Bob: What happened to Felix?

Mark: He had an emergency to attend to, I have to upload the video he made explaining everything before we leave quick - sorry about that!

Bob: It's alright! We'll just grab some lunch.

Mark: See you soon!

I slipped the phone back in my pocket and started downloading the footage onto my computer in my room. I heard a small knock at the door and I turned, seeing Jack dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. I smiled at him, but he seemed slightly distressed.

"What's up, Jackaboy?" I asked.

"I was just wondering where Felix went. We were going to record a video after we both got ready for the day," He explained and I smiled softly at his ignorance.

"He had an emergency, a friend in an accident or something. I'm actually helping him upload the video now of him explaining everything. You can watch it if you want," I offered, feeling confident enough to do so.

"It's okay, I trust you," Jack smiled. "Do you have to do that now? Wade texted me saying their plane landed."

"I can do it tonight, let's go," I got off the computer and gave Jack a small hug, the ping in my stomach finally gone.

~

"What game should we play?" Wade asked, plopping down on the couch next to Jack. The ping came back, much to my surprise. I wasn't expecting it to come back since Felix was out of the picture, but it seems it wasn't just him that was the problem. It was everyone.

"Grand Theft Auto?" Bob suggested, to which the rest of us agreed in our own way. "Just mess around until we die and then pass the controller on?"

"Yup!" I agreed, faking a smile, though I was feeling awful. I put a hand on Jack's arm as Wade went to set the game up, it helped calm my nerves and made me feel much better. I turned to see him giving me a smile, laying his head down on my shoulder, yawning.

"No matter how many times I visit, I'll never get used to the time change," He muttered. Though it seemed he never slept much in the first place, I understood it must be weird, knowing he'd be near waking up back in Ireland, not even being in bed yet here.

"Must be strange," I smiled, letting my head rest on his. I silently thanked myself for getting rid of Felix, knowing he'd make some snarky remark about Septiplier or take Jack away from me. It was nice to only have Bob and Wade around, they knew how attached I had become towards Jack and didn't say anything about my apparent clinginess.

"I miss Felix, his hours are only slightly different from mine, he'd probably be just as tired as I am. I just hope his friend is alright," He said, the ping setting fire to my stomach at the mention of him missing the Swede.

"I'm sure his friend will be fine," I managed to say through my anger. Wade sat back down next to Jack, the burning in me intensifying. I didn't want to get rid of Wade the same way I did Felix, but if he did anything, I'm afraid I'd have no choice. Maybe it'd be easier to just lock Jack away from everyone. I shake the thought away as Wade passes me the controller. "Thanks."

"Too bad you can't drink anymore," Bob spoke through the silence, probably thinking about our old videos where we'd play GTA drunk. I missed those days, but I didn't know Jack then and I'd take him over anything any day.

"Yeah, oh well," I lifted my head, but Jack remained on my shoulder. I started playing the game, immediately stealing a car and running over people on the sidewalk. I laughed a bit as the imaginary characters swore and tried to jump back from the car. I wondered if this made me a bit sadistic, but I pushed the thought away as my focus suddenly went to the feeling of Jack's head on my shoulder.

"Someone's tired," Bob noted. I looked at him, as he was sitting in an oversized chair nearby, looking at Jack with a small smile. The ping came back and I cursed myself for caring so much about who noticed Jack. I turned my head and saw Jack's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. My character in the game was killed by the cops, so I passed the controller to Wade.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the basement, causing Jack to snap awake. The others turned towards me and I rolled my eyes, knowing Felix probably tipped his chair over down there.

"Damn it, I think I left the basement window open. A cat probably got in and tipped something over. I'll be right back," I sighed and excused myself, seeing Jack seem more relaxed by my excuse and grabbing the blanket that was resting on the top of the couch.

I groaned at the fact that Felix was still managing to come in between Jack and I while being locked up. I figured I'd have to punish him to keep him quiet from now on. I headed to the door, unlocking it, but being sure to secure it before heading down the stairs. I went down to see Felix still on the chair, on the floor on his side. He was struggling, trying to get himself back up, but was failing miserably. I went up to him and brought his chair back up, immediately punching him soon after, causing him to tumble back down again. He winced in pain, unable to make much more noise due to the gag. I lifted him back up again.

"Make any noise and I'll do much worse than hit you," I warned and waited for him to nod. I suppose the exhaustion of being stuck to a chair in a dank basement was getting to him and making him more desperate. "What were you doing?"

"I'm going mad down here, Mark. I can't take it. I'm too used to being everywhere, doing everything, and being here, doing nothing, being stuck... I can't take it. I can't do this. Mark, please, please let me go. I want to go home. I miss Marzia, the pugs, the bros, everyone. I can't do it, Mark. I can't stay down here another hour. I can't hear anything but my own breathing and it's making me insane. I need to talk to anyone, anyone, please, Mark, please. Please let me go, please," He murmured insanely fast, his breath getting more and more harsh. He was freaking out.

"Calm down, Felix. Be cool," I put my hands on his shoulders, causing him to flinch. I frowned, suddenly realizing what this was doing to our friendship. It wasn't long ago when we were playing games together and just being plain stupid. I couldn't help the regret overwhelming me, but my thoughts fluttered back to Jack and all remorse immediately dissipated. "What do you need?"

"Anything, please. If you're not going to let me go, can you at least get me some food and water? Maybe something I can do while I'm stuck down here?" He asked softly and I sighed, nodding.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink when the others go to sleep and hang out with you for a while. I think I still have an old television buried in a closet somewhere and a DVD player... I suppose I can hook that up for you," I thought aloud, running a hand through my red hair. I didn't want him literally going mad. There's only enough room for one of us to be crazy, and apparently that happened to be me.

"Thank you, Mark."

~

A couple hours later, everyone was in bed, passed out. I had made Felix a sandwich and got him a bottle of water, letting him out of his restraints to eat while I hooked up the television I managed to find, bringing down all sorts of movies for him to watch. Once he was done eating, I let him walk around and stretch out his legs. I noticed his face was bruising horribly from where I had hit him.

"Do you want some ice for your bruise?" I offered, but he shook his head, swallowing the last bit of his water.

"It's fine," He sighed, shaking slightly. "It's too cold down here for that."

"I'll get you a blanket... Sorry, you'll have to sleep in the chair," I bit my lip, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're in charge here," He let me push him back onto the chair, putting the handcuffs back on him. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed the blanket Jack was using earlier and covered it over Felix.

"Sorry, the television will have to be on a low volume. What do you want to watch? I'll get up before the others do and change out the disk in the morning, as well as get you some breakfast. I won't be around for lunch probably, so you'll only see me in the mornings and nights."

"That's fine, just pick anything," He said as if he had a choice. I went over to the selection of movies I brought down and tried to find a long movie. I smirked and picked up 'Titanic'. I put it in, smirking as I turned and saw his face as he realized what movie I put in.

"Titanic? Oh, great," He murmured sarcastically, but still had a small smile. "You know, if you were to let me go... I truly do think we could still be friends."

"I hope so," I muttered and was about to head back upstairs, when he called to me.

"Wait, Mark! Could I ask you a couple of questions?" He shot out desperately, as if he didn't really want me to leave. I understood, not wanting to be left alone for hours by myself either. I nodded and came back over to him, the dull sound of the t.v. creating a warmer background noise; as if we were just hanging out. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"Until I figure out what to do," I replied instantly, having a few thoughts about it. If I decided to put Jack in his place, he'd be let go, as long as he promised not to talk.

"What's up with you and Jack? Am I allowed to know now that I can't do or say anything?"

"I love him, Felix. Probably more than I should. He seems completely clueless though," I sighed, with a small smile at the thought of Jack. It was adorable to me that he thought of everything as a joke - especially my advances towards him. He probably thought I was messing around every time.

"What're you going to do to him?" He asked and my attention peaked a bit at the question I should've been expecting.

"I... I don't exactly know yet. Look, I get this burning pain in my stomach, actually it's more intense. I can't describe it, I've just thought of it as a ping. It's like a jolt. I get this ping whenever anyone even looks at Jack and then I get these dark thoughts, I feel like I can't control it. I thought about putting him in your place and letting you go... But I'm still unsure."

"Don't do that, Mark. Don't lock him away. He's isolated enough as it is when he's home in Ireland. Why can't you just tell him you love him?"

"It's complicated, Felix. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'd probably end up taking him somewhere anyways and then everything will go to shit. Even if he did love me back, I'd still want to hurt anyone who looks at him. There's just no way to settle that damn ping in me," I sighed and got up.

"Don't go yet, please," He pleaded, but I couldn't stay with him all night.

"Sorry, I have to. If I don't sleep, I'll end up snoozing through the only window I have to come down in the morning. I'm not going to forget you're down here," I suddenly remembered the gag and reached for it, noticing him stiffen.

"Please don't gag me, Mark. I swear I won't make any noise," He begged, but I slipped it in, silencing him.

"I know I keep apologizing, but I really am sorry. I just can't trust you yet," I gave him an apologetic smile and headed back upstairs, locking the basement door behind me, suddenly hearing the fridge close. I snapped my head in the direction and saw a tired looking Jack, holding onto a glass of water.

"Hi, Mark," He greeted me softly with a yawn. I noticed the bags under his eyes and went to him, grabbing his arm and guiding him back to his room. "I'm not tired."

"And I'm the Pope," I rolled my eyes and he giggled a bit, making a smile on my face. I took his water from him and set it on his nightstand once we got into his room and pulled his covers back, gesturing him to get in bed. He seemed too tired to really realize I was showering him in affection.

"Am I just exhausted or were you talking to someone in the basement?" He asked, getting into the bed. I tucked him in, smoothing out the blanket over him a bit.

"I was cleaning up what the cat that got in tipped over and hit my leg. You probably heard me swearing," I chuckled and he smiled slightly, his eyes seeming droopy. "Get some sleep, you goober."

"But sleep is for the weak!" He complained, making me laugh at how him it was. It wouldn't be the same coming from anyone else's mouth. (A/N: *cough* Except Bring Me The Horizon *cough*)

"Sleep!" I commanded with a grin and he tossed over to his side.

"Fine," He groaned and I left him to it, though I knew he was probably going to just take out his phone and start replying to people on YouTube and Twitter.

I headed back to my own room and changed into something more comfortable. I set up an alarm on my phone, hoping Jack wasn't still awake when it went off, so I could treat Felix. I laid down and sighed, knowing things were just going to get more difficult as thoughts of anyone touching Jack popped into my mind, the ping setting off at just that. Not only was I going insane over anyone just looking at Jack, but now thinking about it is making me go mad. This entire situation sucks.


	8. Chapter Eight

Felix struggled to keep his eyes open, the dull sound of the never-ending movie drawing out the nothingness around him. He was thankful for Mark's slight hospitality, but he couldn't just give up on Jack. Hearing Mark say that he might end up switching places with him truly struck him to the core.

He had made up his mind to stay up until Mark came back in the morning before going to sleep. It'd make the day pass by faster. It also allowed him to immediately brainstorm ways to help Sean. A part of him wondered if this still would've happened if he never got involved.

Sure, Mark might've taken his love for Jack a step too far, but perhaps Felix shouldn't have rushed to the conclusion that Mark was out to hurt him. Mark didn't seem violent until Felix started to try making him jealous, but no matter what, Mark would've gotten jealous. Felix may have pushed it a bit too far, but it all would've lead up exactly to this moment.

~

The door opened and Felix's eyes popped open. He had started dozing off without meaning to, the sudden sound startling him. He saw Mark coming down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, still in just a shirt and boxers. He had a plate with him and a glass of orange juice, but Felix couldn't see what food was being given. Mark came closer to him and removed the gag, setting down the plate and cup, going to grab the key that was resting on a desk in the corner.

"How'd you sleep?" Mark asked him, coming back and unlocking the cuffs. Felix immediately got up and walked around, eyeing the food he brought.

"I didn't," He replied honestly, pacing around to stretch his legs out. "I was hoping that if I slept during the day, it'd make time pass faster."

"Not spons, but I brought you some Egos," Mark smirked at his own joke, pointing to the waffles on the plate.

"I'm sure that company is just dying for you to sponsor their frozen waffles to your captives," He couldn't help but laugh in response. The thought was hilarious to him. "Imagine the headlines if they found out about this. 'Pewdiepie, YouTube's most subscribed personal, abducted by heartthrob, Markiplier, in a jealous rage over fellow gamer, Jacksepticeye!'"

"'Reports say the international celebrity,' because you know they like to call us celebrities, 'was given Egos waffles while captive - which are now only $1.99 at a local store near you! - Definitely not sponsored.' You know they probably would say exactly that," Mark added with a smile. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Is there any chance I could get a shower sometime? This basement makes me feel dirtier with every second."

"I'll try and figure something out," Mark assured him and gestured to the food he brought. "Eat and drink up, I have to get going, you know how little Jack sleeps, he's probably up now."

"Okay," Felix sighed, hoping this hell would be over with soon.

~

Felix tried to groan in his chair, but no sound came out. His entire body ached to move, but he couldn't with his restraints. Mark had left a couple hours ago and the movie that was put in was long over. There was nothing but the glow of the menu screen on the television, the same tune playing over and over. It was annoying, but Felix preferred it to the silence.

The door unlocked again and opened, Mark coming down the stairs. Felix's eyes softened, thankful he was back, though he wasn't expecting him until later. Then again, he had no idea what time it was and thought maybe he had been in the chair longer than he originally thought. Mark came up to him, key in hand, and let him free of the cuffs. Felix rubbed his wrists, which were becoming more and more red with every struggle he put up.

"Bob, Wade, and Jack are going out to explore some shops. I told them I needed to stay back to work on a video idea. Come on, you're taking a shower. Don't be long though, that ping in my stomach is acting up," Mark commanded and forcefully took Felix's arm, erupting pain within the other YouTuber.

"Mark, calm down!" Felix pleaded, trying to pull away. The jealousy within Mark was evident, Felix guessed he was thinking his friends were making a move on Jack. "Not everyone is out to get Jack, Mark, you can trust them."

"It's your fault I'm doing this. I could be with Jack right now, but your goddamn needs," He muttered, finally letting go of Felix's arm. "Come on."

"Okay," Felix breathed out and followed Mark upstairs. The natural light stung his eyes and he winced slightly, but he didn't falter, keeping up with Mark, as he lead him to the bathroom. He wasn't used to being kept in a dark place for so long.

"I'll make you some food while you shower, don't take long, I'm not sure when they'll come back," Mark pushed Felix inside the bathroom and closed the door, but couldn't lock it. Felix heard footsteps fade towards the kitchen and he snuck out of the bathroom, heading for Jack's room. He found a paper and pen, trying to write fast before Mark came back.

'Jack,

You either need to help me or get the hell out of here. Mark's head isn't in the right place. He locked me in the basement. He comes down early in the morning and late at night. He said he might put you in my place. Please, either go or get me out of here. I'm sorry I couldn't do more.

-Felix'

There was so much more he wanted to say, but there wasn't enough time. He folded the paper and put it in between Jack's laptop. He quickly rushed back to the bathroom, hoping it was enough information for Jack to figure out what to do. Apart of him wanted Jack to just run, but another was desperately yearning to be saved. If Jack left, Mark might freak out and let out his anger on Felix.

"Fuck," Felix groaned to himself in frustration.


	9. Chapter Nine

I sighed to myself as I locked the basement door for the last time of the night. Wade, Bob, Jack, and I had gone out to eat when they came back from shopping. The ping was there the entire time, but I feel like I'm getting a bit more of a hold on it. Everyone went to bed and I had just taken care of Felix again, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Whatcha doing, Mark?" Jack asked, I gave him a smile instantly, loving just the sight of him.

"Just cleaning up," I replied, which was the truth.

"You know, I've never seen your basement before," He hinted, clearly wanting to look down there. I shrugged and turned, unlocking the door and holding it open for him. He seemed a bit startled by my sudden openness. He hesitated, but started down the stairs, looking around once he reached the bottom. "Man, that television is old."

"Yeah, I forgot I had it until I started cleaning up down here," I smiled and he nodded.

"So... Have you heard from Felix?" He asked me, his eyes searching every inch of the basement, but nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary. Felix was long gone.

"No, why? Have you?" I countered and saw his face lose color. He shook his head after a moment. "Well, are you done looking around? You need some sleep."

"Yeah, alright," He breathed out and I followed him back upstairs.

Jack and I had been hanging out after Wade and Bob went back to their hotel. He opened up his laptop and a note fell out, my mind immediately went to Felix. He was reading it and his face fell entirely, I asked what was wrong and what the paper was, but he just said it was nothing, pushing the subject away entirely.

I had enough time to take care of Felix again, knowing Jack would somehow get into the basement or ask to check it out. I forced myself into plan b, which I didn't want to do, but I had no choice. If we were quiet enough, we could probably hear Felix screaming, but the chance of us being that silent was slim. A soft hum could cover it up, him being far enough away.

It was nice, having the house to just Jack and I. This was the night I had been waiting for, one where no one else was around to interfere or make fun of us for being close. I was a little too excited to have him to myself, though I could tell he looked terrified. I had to do something about that.

"Instead of going to bed, want to play a couple games first?" I asked, to which he just silently nodded in response. He sat down next to me on the couch and I managed to snatch the note that Felix left him from his pocket. He objected, but I had already read it before he could get it back. "Is this what's gotten you so upset?"

"I..." Jack was clearly searching his mind for a logical excuse, but I just chuckled, the shock in his face becoming more evident.

"Bob or Wade must've left this in your laptop before you guys left earlier to freak you out," I laughed and he seemed to become immediately relieved. The trust he held in me had no end apparently, though I bet he was still weary.

"Those assholes really freaked me out," Jack giggled, returning more to his old, bubbly self. I grinned brightly and put an arm around him.

"I'll scold them for you tomorrow," I told him, knowing I'd actually threaten one of them to say they were the one behind it. No one was going to get in between Jack and I - especially that goddamn Swede, who was causing more problems than he was worth. I tried to nice towards him, but he wrecked his chances of comfort. "Did you really think I'd ever do anything to Felix, Sean?"

"No, not really. He just... He was getting to me before he left," Jack smiled to reassure me that he trusted me more than Felix - at least that's how I viewed it.

"You can trust me, you know that."

"Wow, such a serious conversation coming out of a joke," Jack laughed, somewhat avoiding my statement.

"Well, you can trust me. Right?"

"Of course, Markle Sparkle," He smiled and cuddled up to me, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "You can trust me too, can't you?"

"Yes," I said truthfully and he smirked.

"What if I told you Wade was a duck?"

"I'd one hundred percent believe you," I laughed and he tried sitting up normally, but I held him down and cuddled him closer. "I'll never let go, Jack!"

"You know she lets go at the end of that movie," He giggled and I smiled.

"She let Jack down! There was totally enough room for the two of them on that stupid door! Trust me, I really won't ever let go," I laughed, though my thoughts went to a darker place as we talked about the first movie Felix watched in the basement. I felt awful about what I did to him, knowing I'd have to dig him back up in a couple of days, just to put him back right after until I can figure out what I'm doing with Jack and about the ping in my stomach. I can only hope we'll still be friends by the end of all this. I suddenly asked out of the blue, "Have you heard of Darkiplier?"

"I hang around your fandom too much, so yes," I let him sit back up, seeing the confusion written on his face. "What about it?"

"What do you think about it? There's a lot of fans saying it's like a demon or a spiritual force-"

"I think it's a state of mind," He interrupted me seriously. "If Darkiplier was real, I think it'd be just apart of you. We all have our dark sides, why does yours have to be something supernatural?"

"That's a good point," I hummed, thinking it over. I wonder if he was right or if there really was a demon inside of me. These thoughts seem too dark to be my own.


	10. Chapter Ten

I woke up on the couch, my head on Mark's shoulder. I almost jumped when I saw him, the nightmare I had still fresh in my mind. I managed to calm myself down and carefully tried to get off the couch without waking him, but he had an arm around me, tightly keeping me from getting away. I tried a bit harder to pull away, but it didn't do any good. I decided to settle back down and try to sleep again, noticing a small smile on his lips.

I still felt weary over the note I found in my laptop, I wasn't sure if I truly believed Mark. Felix kept trying to warn me about Mark, but I didn't listen. Maybe it was my fault for his disappearance. The thought sends a chill down my spine and makes my heart race. I needed to know if Felix was alright and if the note really was a gag.

With another attempt to get out of Mark's grasp, I managed to slip away. He noticeably frowned, but I ignored it, wondering if he was actually asleep or not. My breath left my body as I heard a dull scream coming from outside. I trembled at the bloody shriek and hoped whoever made the noise was alright. I stepped outside with my phone to investigate.

"Hello?" I called out loudly, hearing another scream. My blood seemed to freeze over at the sound, it made me want to puke at the thought that someone was in serious pain or terror. "Hello, can you hear me?"

I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts, sending out a few texts to people, being overly worried about Felix.

To - Marzia: Have you heard from Felix?

To - Felix: I know your phone is broke, but is there anyway to hear back from you? I'm worried.

To - Ken: Have you heard from Felix?

To - Felix: Seriously, I'm freaking out. I need to hear back from you.

To - Cry: Have you heard from Felix?

Finally, a couple responses came back, but I didn't reply to any of them.

Marzia: No, I saw the video he made, but it's not like him to not contact me for this long. I'm concerned.

Ken: I've been trying, but I haven't gotten anything. Why, is something happening? You and Mark okay?

Cry: Haven't talked with him for a while.

"Hello?" I tried again, a bit louder.

"Sean!" I managed to make out through the scream and I suddenly recognized it. I rushed towards where it was coming from, but saw nothing except a pole sticking out of the ground.

"Felix?!" I called, hoping to get another hint to where he was - if it really was him I was hearing. I could've invented it up in my mind, being stressed, but it sounded so real. It felt like one of the many horror games I've played in my lifetime, but nothing could compare to the surreal feeling of reality.

"Sean! The pole!" Felix called back and I went up to the weird pole in the ground. I shined the flashlight from my phone down it. "Geez, that's bright!"

"Felix, you're down there?" I gasped, immediately looking around for someway to get to him. "Are you... Are you buried under the ground?!"

"I'm in this crate, I can't stand up in it. The pole is the only thing getting air to me and there's a slim amount of food and water down here. You have to get me out before Mark comes!" Felix informed me and I looked around for a shovel, eventually finding it, and instantly starting digging around the pole.

"How far down do you think you're buried?" I asked, wanting an estimate to how long I'll be trying to get him out.

"Not too far, he needed quick access before you could find out about me," Felix replied and I nodded, though realizing he couldn't see that. I continued digging, wishing I had more muscle to get through this faster. I was desperate to see the condition my friend was in, not sure exactly what's happened to him in the time he's gone missing.

I finally hit something hard and dusted off the dirt, discovering the crate with the metal pole sticking out of it. I found a crowbar lying in the yard, which I assumed Mark was planning on using the next time he dug Felix up. I hoped Mark wasn't planning on killing him, the thought seemed too bizarre. The entire situation had me in stitches, being beyond anything I've even heard of. I wondered if he truly did all of this for me or himself. What did he exactly want?

"Come on," I breathed out after I popped the top and saw Felix's blue eyes looking back up at me. He had dirt in his hair and deep bags under his eyes - I knew if I were in his position, I'd never be able to sleep again. He was also covered in bruises and scratches, dry blood clinging to his pale skin. I offered a hand to him, which he accepted, and I helped him out of the crate. "Should we bury the box?"

"Yeah, but quick. Was he asleep?" Felix asked, I shrugged. He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but gently closed the crate and handed me the shovel, pushing the dirt back with his own hands, making them dark brown.

"What do we do?" I asked as we piled the dirt back as quietly as we could, just hoping Mark didn't hear anything. "Call the cops?"

"As terrifying as this visit has been, I'm not sure I trust American cops. Maybe it's just the rest of the world talking, but they sure do have a reputation."

"Surely they can help though, it's the best we can do," I tried to push the idea back, but he seemed to be having no interest in calling any sort of authority.

"Jack, Mark is... He's dark. He's getting more and more horrifying by the day and with that, he's also becoming more confident, sadistic... evil. I don't know, Jack. I just think nothing will help. It's hopeless," Felix sighed, ignoring the dirt covering his hands and brushing through his hair as we finished piling the dirt back on and patted it down.

"It's just Mark, Felix. As much as I love him, even though he's our friend, he's just Mark. He's human, not some unstoppable being. There has to be something we can do, he can't just get away with whatever it is he did to you," I tried to assure him, but he just shook his head.

"He wasn't so bad at the start, until I left you that note. He said he gets this ping in his stomach whenever anyone just so much as looks at you. He said it's getting stronger and more unbearable. He wants you all to himself, Jack, and that's terrifying seeing what he's become," He explained, pausing for a moment. "He had me in his basement, handcuffed to a chair and a gag in my mouth. He'd hit me for just talking about you, but he wasn't that bad. He'd feed me, get me drinks, he even brought down a television for me to watch movies on, but he never trusted me, until I left that note. When he found out, he was so furious and beat me to a bloody pulp and was just absolutely terrifying, you should've heard all the shit he was saying-"

"What did he say?" I asked softly, needing to know. This entire situation revolved around me, I suppose, and yet I haven't been affected by anything. My life from the outside still seemed completely normal - only my friend suffering for trying to prevent it from changing.

"He was saying it was my fault you didn't like him, making him out to be a monster, claiming I was trying to steal you away from him, - Marzia just being a pawn in my 'game' - and that he couldn't trust anyone ever again, except you. He was just screaming endless stuff at me while beating me, before shoving me into that crate with some food and water, saying he'll dig me up eventually, so try and make the supplies last. It was just scary, I don't want him to ever do anything like this to you," He sighed and looked to the house, shaking a bit. "I don't want to hate Mark, I just think any relationship we had is trashed. I can't even go home yet."

"Why can't you? Marzia is worried sick," I informed him, seeing his eyes tear up at the mention of his girlfriend.

"I don't want her to worry, but I can't reach out just yet. You need help dealing with Mark and even if I did go home, he'd hear about it and probably do something about me to make sure I keep quiet - though I'm never going to speak up about this," He chuckled sadly and looked up, meeting my eyes. "I'm not going to leave you to this alone, Jack. I could never let you fight alone."

"I don't want to fight though, Felix. I just don't know what to do. I've thought it over and over again, and I loved the old Mark. If he was the same way he was, we really could've had something, but this change... it's terrifying and it'd be incredibly unhealthy and scary for me everyday," I rubbed my temples with my hands. "I want the old Mark back, this just isn't fair."

"It's really not," Felix agreed quietly.

"You know, he asked me what I thought about Darkiplier before we fell asleep," I said softly, the two of us sitting on the ground next to each other, looking up at the dark night sky, wishing to be anywhere but here.

"I think it's in him. Darkiplier... not the demon Dark that I've heard the fans used, just the insane side we all have. Mark's just broke free over something so ridiculous, but then again, I probably pushed him too far."

"Don't talk like that Felix. No one ever has a purpose for burying someone alive or keeping them captive in their basement," I shook my head, looking over to him to see he was already looking back. He gave me a soft smile.

"I'm glad you don't think it's my fault, but I just feel like it is. I know it probably would've happened to anyone who even talked to you, but we might've been able to hold this off for a while."

"At least I'm stuck in this with you. Sometimes you might not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but you're loyal," I giggled, him chuckling along with me.

"I'm loyal to friends who've never showed me a reason not to be," He smiled, suddenly frowning and smelling himself. "Ick, I need a shower. This dirt is nasty."

"I can hide you in my room," I offered, and he seemed to be thinking it over.

"I don't want to invade, but I also don't want Dark hurting you."

"Are we calling him Dark now?"

"Only if it seems fitting," He shrugged and we both stood up, heading quietly towards the house as I thought it over, thinking maybe Felix was right. Sometimes Mark was good ol' BumBum, who loved games and was just silly, and other times, he was Dark, who was literally crazy. But maybe Dark is who Mark truly is, we'll probably never know for sure.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I woke up, stretching my arms before realizing Jack wasn't in them. I frown and sit up on the couch, knocking the blanket off me in the process. My phone vibrated, lighting up with a little tone signaling it was a text message. I grabbed it off the coffee table and turned it on, as it had already faded to black before I picked it up.

Ken: You guys alright? Jack asked me if I heard from Felix, but he hasn't messaged me back. Call me.

I was about to text a reply, saying no call was necessary and that Felix had called him earlier from a pay-phone, saying his friend needed him to stay longer, when another message came in. He sighed, wondering why everyone was suddenly texting him in the early hours of the morning.

Marzia: Have you heard from Felix or Jack? I tried messaging both of them a ton, but neither replied - none of my calls or texts are getting through to Felix either. What's happening?

More and more texts started coming in.

Cry: Yo, what's going on with you guys? Jack hasn't responded to me.

Bob: You guys alright? I tried texting Jack, but he hasn't responded to Wade or me.

Wade: Bob and I have been trying to get ahold of Jack, is he okay?

I groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with all our friends now. I should've taken Jack's phone right when Felix 'went missing', it would've saved us all the trouble. I decided to message them all back immediately and start up Felix's phone to forge messages to anyone concerned.

To - Ken: We're good, just occupied with Jack's visit. Haven't heard from Felix, I'm sure he's alright.

I sent similar messages to everyone who messaged me and started up Felix's phone, going onto his twitter, deciding it'd be easier to just send out a tweet.

Pewdiepie-

This visit is taking longer than expected, phone's still broken, I'll be back with new videos soon, no worries!

I sent it out, thinking it'd be enough, immediately receiving replies supporting Felix, friends saying they're glad he's okay and to talk with them soon. I sighed deeply, knowing this was causing a huge shit-storm amongst all of our fans. I got up and looked out the back window, seeing the pipe sticking out of the ground. I hoped Felix was getting enough air down there.

Stepping away, I glanced around for any sign of Jack, wondering if he had woken up during the night and headed back to his room. I hoped he didn't, I wanted to cuddle with Jack longer, it was nice while it lasted. I had been so focused on getting rid of anyone getting in my way, that I had been completely forgetting to love Jack like I wanted to - though I still felt intimidated to do so.

I could lock someone in my basement, bury a person alive in my backyard, betray my friends, and yet I still couldn't find the courage to just man-up and talk with Jack. Perhaps all of this could've been avoided if I had been honest with myself, but in a way, this was much more fun. I felt awful, but I enjoyed the thought of having Felix buried in a crate in my yard. It was like a nice reminder that the main threat between Jack and I was struggling for every breath. If I let him go, I hope he learned his place.

I had done a lot of thinking and now I'm not sure if Felix will ever see Marzia again or play with his pugs, visit his family, or even get a final glance at Jack. The more I think about it, the more comfortable I was letting the famous Pewdiepie die. Losing a friend would be hard, but at least he'd be out of the picture.

Ever since I met Jack, I was incredibly jealous of Felix. I still remember two days after I found Jack through Twitter and saw Felix started following him. Even though he technically found him first, that meant nothing compared to the love I feel for Jack. It wasn't fair Felix noticed him first. If only I had done a shout-out just a couple days before he did, perhaps I would've found Jack first.

The memories and thoughts cause my hands to ball into fists, my breath hitching in my throat, and the pace of my heart picking up. I wanted to set the world on fire or do anything violent to cure myself of this anger and the agonizing ping in my stomach.

I went to my room and grabbed a shirt I didn't necessarily like, balling it up and wondering if it was big enough. With a satisfied grunt, I headed outside, to my backyard and eyed the pole that was the only airway for Felix down in the crate. I debated silently in my head if I wanted to do this, wondering if I'd regret it later on. Thoughts of him and Jack together flowed in my head and I angrily stuffed the shirt down the pipe, cutting off any air from getting to the crate down below.

I hesitated, my hands shaking. It wasn't too late, I could save Felix from suffocating. He could still be let free and go home, have a future. That also meant he could squeal to Jack and steal him away from me, I couldn't let that happen. I turned and saw Jack looking out a window, frowning profoundly. I gave him a small smile, hoping he wouldn't ask about what I was doing. I was tired of explaining all of my doings.

I headed back inside, glad that in a couple of minutes, there would be no chance of Felix surviving. I was still unsure about my actions, knowing millions of people would be heartbroken, but they'd never find the body. He was already buried and I'd just remove the pole later tonight, not allowing his corpse to smell up my yard. I sighed at the grim thought, but shrugged to myself. At least Jack was mine and I'd make sure he'd never leave.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I shivered slightly when I saw Mark cover the hole with a shirt, intending on killing Felix. I was incredibly grateful I managed to save him in time, or else he'd for sure be dead by now. He was currently taking a shower, a bathroom was thankfully connected to the guest room I was staying in, telling me where Mark had hid his clothes in the basement and where he saw Mark keeping the key to get down there. I managed to get it with ease, only to come back and see Mark attempting to kill Felix, without knowing he was safely in my room.

Mark turned and saw me, giving me a smile. I frowned in return, trying to show him what he was doing was horrible, without giving away my knowledge about anything with the situation. He started coming back towards the house and I knocked on the door.

"Mark's coming back inside, you should probably hide," I said quickly, not waiting for a response, grabbing his bag and opening the door just enough to shove it in and close it again. 

"Just keep him out for a while," Felix replied softly, probably just as afraid as I was that Mark would hear him. A knock at my door startled me and I froze for a moment, wondering if Mark heard Felix. 

"Yeah?" I decided to simply call out, instead of opening the door. 

"Hey, Wade and Bob wanted to go out for lunch, you down?" 

"Yeah, just getting ready now, I'll be out in a few," I yelled and heard him start to walk away. The bathroom door opened, Felix dressed and cleaned. I gave him a quick hug before tugging him over to the window, pointing to the pole in the ground.

"What's that...? Is that... Did he...?" He trailed off softly, unsure what to say, seeing that Mark intended on killing him this morning. His eyes watered up and he hugged me tightly. "Thank you for literally saving my life, Sean. I can't believe he was going to kill me. If you hadn't found me-"

"Don't think about that," I said quickly, not wanting to get emotional. I couldn't even think about Felix dying, it tore me apart. He pulled away and rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, breathing roughly.

"Still, thank you. I never thought Mark would kill me, even when he put me in that crate. God knows I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life," He laughed roughly, sniffling, giving me a soft, reassuring smile. 

"Now do you think we should contact the cops?" I asked softly, he nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah," He sighed, pulling me in for another hug. "I'll go to a station when you guys leave and tell them to come find him here tonight."

"That'll be interesting - having the cops bust down the door," I giggled softly and pulled away from him again. "Should I keep Bob and Wade around?"

"Just in case," He nodded and went over to his bag, gathering his stuff together. "I just hope Mark doesn't clear out any evidence by the time the cops come and that they trust all these bruises."

~

We were sitting in the restaurant, food in front of us, though none of mine was touched, just pushed along the plate, as I thought about tonight. I was terrified to witness an arrest, it's something I've only ever seen on movies, shows, and games. I just hoped it would be peaceful. 

"Wade, can I talk to you?" Mark asked out of the blue, to which Wade simply nodded. The two headed towards the bathroom and I frowned.

"Come with me," I pulled Bob's arm and we followed Mark and Wade near the restrooms, but they couldn't see us - we were just in earshot. 

"What's going on?" Wade asked and Mark sighed deeply, trying to avoid eye contact with Wade.

"We've been friends for a long time and you know I can trust you, right?" He paused, Wade silently nodding in response. "Well, I did something bad and I need someone on my side, who I can trust, no matter what happens."

"What did you do?" Wade asked firmly, Mark didn't say anything for a moment. "Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"No matter how bad it is?"

"You could've killed someone and I'd still protect you," Wade confirmed and my breath hitched in my throat at that.

"That's what I did. I killed Felix this morning," Mark admitted, thankfully unaware that Felix was, in fact, alive. Wade's look of surprise was nothing like I've ever seen, his face was full of pure horror, but trust. 

"You... You killed Felix? Why?" He tried to say calmly, but was clearly struggling. 

"You remember I told you I loved Jack. He got too close," Mark said and I felt my legs begging to give out beneath me. I looked over to Bob, seeing tears in his eyes.

"H-He killed Felix?" He struggled to get out, I shook my head.

"No, he's alive. It's hard to explain, but he's alive, don't worry. He's having the cops come and get Mark tonight. I'd really appreciate it if you stuck around," I informed him softly, he just nodded. 

"Did you have to kill him?" Wade's voice broke a bit, his body teetering.

"Yes. I wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. He was going to hurt Jack, I had to get rid of him before he did anything to Jack," Mark swore, seeing Wade wasn't processing the information well. Bob looked to me expectedly, as if he trusted Mark as well. 

"So he attempted to kill Felix, from what I gather, was that really the reason?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"Felix said he was jealous," I shrugged, not exactly aware of the entirety of the situation. Either way, my trust laid with Felix, as nothing should've given Mark reason to try and kill him. 

"I got your back, Mark. What was Felix going to do to Jack exactly? I don't see Felix ever hurting anyone... especially a friend," Wade muttered, Mark pausing for a moment, clearly trying to think something up that would be worthy enough for murder.

"He was - uh - going to kidnap him, lock him in my basement, and do I don't know what to him," Mark lied, basically saying exactly what he did to Felix. "He told me before I killed him."

"You don't seem too upset," Wade noted, but not arguing against Mark's story.

"I'm incredibly upset, I've been trying not to break down all day! I'm just glad Jack's okay and that's all that matters."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I felt awful lying to Wade, but it needed to be done. We all headed back to my house, talking about movies we were going to watch tonight and games we wanted to play. Jack seemed unusually quiet, to my surprise. I wondered why he wasn't being his usual loud self. Maybe we both have changed.

Bob and Jack were hanging out in the kitchen, the ping setting off in my stomach again. I frowned, seeing the two wearing serious faces. I snuck closer to them, being able to eavesdrop on their conversation. Wade gave me a curious glance, but I gestured for him to remain where he was.

"Do you know what time the cops are coming?" Bob asked, Jack shaking his head. I felt myself come to a complete standstill upon hearing that. "Can you explain to me exactly how Felix is alive and Mark doesn't know? Are you sure he's alive?"

"Mark buried him in this crate and had this pole sticking out of the ground that got air to Felix. I heard him screaming last night and found out he was buried and dug him up. We buried the crate and this morning, Mark shoved a shirt down the pipe, which would've suffocated Felix if I hadn't found him," Jack explained and the ping flooded throughout my body, hearing not only was Felix alive, he spent time with Jack and presumably slept in his room. I could feel the burning sensation flowing all the way throughout my body, it was intense and painful even.

I managed to stay quiet as I made my way back to Wade, grabbing his arm, making him yelp at how hard I accidentally squeezed it. I yanked him outside, slamming the door behind me - silently hoping Jack and Bob didn't think much of it. I pushed Wade in front of me, though he was so much taller than I am. He seemed surprised, but still in pain as I haven't let go of his arm.

"Felix is alive," I snapped at him, seeing the shock, yet relief, overwhelm his features. "He's bringing the cops here tonight."

"Should we flake?" Wade asked, I shook my head.

"I can't leave Jack behind. I wanted him to come here because it's too hard having him in Ireland. I wasn't planning on letting him go back," I sighed, clutching my stomach, where the heart of the burning sensation was located. "When the cops come, I'm not sure what to do."

"...You could grab Jack and I could try and take Bob, as like hostages or something..." Wade suggested and I smiled at him, which probably looked sinister, considering the scared look on Wade's face.

"I've never heard a more brilliant idea come out of your mouth," I grinned. "But we need more than that. I'm not going to jail. Felix isn't even dead, we can cover up the evidence and if push comes to shove, we have plan B - hostages."

"This is beyond us, Mark. It's insane. We're just a couple of dumb YouTubers and now we're taking hostages, attempting murder, being an accessory? What are we even doing? You can give up now, Mark. With some luck, maybe Felix won't press charges," Wade tried to change my mind, but I wasn't having any of it - as I shook my head in response. "Why are you even doing this? You said you love Jack, but if you loved him, wouldn't you want him to be happy?"

"I want him safe," I countered, but sighed again. "I never wanted this to happen, but I get this burning sensation in my stomach whenever I get jealous. It's like a ping and there's no way of turning it off, unless I'm touching Jack or I know he's away from everyone else. It's become so agonizing, I can feel it all over me now. It physically burns."

"You're doing this because of the ping?" Wade asked slowly, trying to confirm what I was saying and understand. I nodded.

"It's painful and Felix was making it worse," I frowned, feeling the sensations still overwhelming me. It wasn't completely unbearable, but it was enough to make me physically worn and my stomach cramping. "If I'm away from Jack, it's going to tear me apart."

"I get it, Mark. I know it's not the right thing to do, but I'm with you," Wade patted my back and I gave him a small, but thankful smile.

"This is still terrifying, we're betraying our friends and just... I'm not used to being this type of person."

"It'll all go over well. Jack hasn't done anything too rash yet, maybe he won't be too beat up by the end of this," Wade tried comforting me, but that wasn't at all what I wanted to hear.

"I don't want him beat up at all. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just acted on my goddamn anger and jealousy and now I'm stuck in this impossible situation and I took Jack down with me."

"It'll be alright, no matter what happens, know you'll always have me."

"But I want Jack," I smirked, laughing when I saw his expression at that. "Thank you, Wade, you're giving me a bit of my sanity back."

"Good, you need it," He chuckled and gave me a brief hug. "You mentioned evidence? Get rid of everything and I'll keep Jack and Bob busy."

The ping erupted sharply my stomach, sending a shooting pain all the way through my body, at him mentioning Jack. I nodded nevertheless and watched him go back inside before I headed to the backyard. I started digging up the crate, wondering where I should put it after I hoisted it out of the ground. It was heavy, but it was easier digging it up than burying it with Felix inside.

I went to my garage and grabbed a packet of seeds, heading back to the hold. I put a majority of the dirt back, but planted the seeds before covering it up completely, grabbing a watering can to complete it, putting it near the dug up dirt. I noticed most of the windows were closed and covered by curtains, I thanked Wade silently for that as I tugged the crate towards the truck I owned. I went back for the pole and anything else I'd need. I hoped it'd be enough as I drove away, not wanting to make the situation worse.

There might actually be a chance to get out of this.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The room was insanely tense as we sat together in the living room, 'watching' a random movie Mark picked out - though nobody seemed to be paying any attention to it. I wondered if Mark heard Bob and I talking in the kitchen, as he seemed quieter than usual, but I suppose I was as well. I was terrified of slipping up and spilling what was going down tonight. I felt Bob squeeze my shoulder and I turned to him, giving a soft smile. 

A hand wrapped around my wrist and I looked the other way, Mark seeming stressed, but calming down by grabbing onto me. I couldn't help the warm feeling that spread throughout me, knowing I was giving him something. It was moments like this where I wished this entire situation would simply disappear. I wanted to reach out to Mark, tell him I'd do anything to solve this situation without losing anyone, but I didn't have the strength or courage. It was tough being in a room full of friends and not feeling safe enough to speak your mind. 

A long awaited knock come from the door, shaking us all away from our thoughts. We all gave each other a small glance, as if we all knew who it was. I shuffled closer to Bob as Mark stood and headed to answer. Wade stole Mark's spot, noticeably eyeing Bob and I carefully. I wondered what their plan was if they knew the police were coming. Surely Felix's wounds would be enough proof, right?

"Hello, officers, what can I do for you?" Mark's low voice hummed out, pausing for a moment before adding, "Good to see you, Felix."

"Cut the shit, Mark," I could clearly hear Felix's Swedish accent flowing through the house.

"Mr. Kjellberg here has told us quite the story," A male voice said, presumably an officer. "Perhaps Mr. Kjellberg, my partner, and I could come in and we could chat over a cup of coffee - I've got a late night ahead of me."

"Of course, come on in," Mark stepped aside, revealing a male and female officer, along with Felix, who smiled when he saw me. I got off the couch and went up to him, hugging him tightly, and patting his back. 

"Hey," He said softly, pulling away.

"Hey," I grinned.

"I'm officer Freeman and this is my partner, Croft, you can call us Gordon and Lara if you'd like," Officer Freeman said, looking to each of us, settling on me. He stuck out a hand, which I automatically took without much thought. "You must be Sean McLoughlin."

"Just call me Jack," I nodded and he walked over to the others, becoming acquainted with everyone in the room. 

"Alright, we'd like a chance to talk with everyone individually. Mr. Fischbach, I'd like you to talk with Lara in the kitchen, while I interview Jack in the living room. Is that alright with you two?"

"Yeah," Mark sighed and followed Ms. Croft to the kitchen, as Mr. Freeman glanced at Bob and Wade.

"Do you two mind stepping outside or into a different room?" Gordon asked politely, earning a nod from my friends, who immediately stepped outside. "Would you like to take a seat?"

I nodded and sat down on the couch, him grabbing a chair from the kitchen and putting it on the other side of the table in front of me. We were silent for a while and it suddenly felt like an interrogation, though it was probably just me being paranoid. I realized Felix hadn't been told to leave and turned to see him listening in on Mark's interview, but not objecting to anything. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and if Mark was telling the truth. 

"So, Mr. Kjellberg says this whole thing revolves around you. What's your knowledge of that?" He shot his first question, which was one I should've been expecting.

"It all indirectly involves me, I guess. I don't know. The most I did, really, was dig Felix out of the ground. Otherwise, I wasn't really involved at all," I answered, afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

"Did you witness Mr. Fischbach mistreat Mr. Kjellberg at any time? I'd love to be able to help you folks, but we need solid witnesses and evidence that directly points to Fishbach - otherwise we have to run on Kjellberg's word alone and who knows if that'll be enough?" He explained, helping me understand what I needed to say, but there was nothing to be said.

"I didn't personally see Mark hurt him. Felix just left me a note saying he was locked in the basement, but soon after, he was put in a crate. I heard him screaming and tracked him down, digging him out of the ground. The next morning, Mark stuffed a shirt or something down the pipe that was letting Felix breathe when he was buried. He tried to kill him."

"We took a glance out back beforehand and didn't see a pipe in the ground. We have one more officer outside, who is checking the dirt as we speak. Is there a chance you have taken any drugs or consumed any alcoholic beverages in the last twenty four hours? Do you have a history of mental illness?" He suddenly shot random questions my way, making it sound as though I was crazy.

"What?! No! I swear, I don't suffer from any illnesses, I haven't drank in at least a week, and I'd never do drugs! I'm about as square as they come!" I swore hands down, 

"I just believe it is unlikely Mr. Fishbach would bury his friend alive. What motive would he have? At this point, I'm starting to think Mr. Kjellberg was either under some kind of influence or abducted by someone else, who mentally scarred him into being afraid of Fishbach. You may have been slipped a drug last night by whoever abducted him into thinking Fishbach buried him alive in the backyard."

"Felix said Mark was acting out in jealousy. He said he'd get this ping in his stomach whenever anyone even looks at me and that Mark was thinking about putting me in Felix's place," I explained, but he just shook his head, rising out of his seat.

"The original abductor must've filled his head with these accusations. My son actually is a huge fan of all three of you and he met Mark at some convention. Said he was one of the kindest people he's ever met. I get you're paranoid - hell, maybe the abductor got to you too - but I see no reason for Fishbach to commit these crimes." 

He picked up the chair and took it back to the kitchen as I thought about all the ways he could be right. Maybe Felix did just get into my mind out of sheer terror of someone else. He was one of - if not the most - well known internet sensation, everyone knew who he was, anyone could've stumbled along him and took him. As far-fetched as it seems, maybe the cop was right.

I've known Mark for how long now and he's never once shown a speck of violence unless it was anger through a game or fake outbursts to be funny. Even in the most stressful situations, I've never once seen him lose his cool out of context. Why would he do all of this over me anyway? The romantic notes in his computer, the endless pictures... Maybe they were all fake. It's entirely unlike him and I suddenly feel absolutely stupid for believing Felix, but maybe I trusted him because deep down, I wanted Mark to love me. Even if it was a wrong, sadistic love.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The police left, taking Felix to a hospital to take x-rays of his brain and preform tests on his blood and such. There was a chance they'd come back, after realizing he didn't suffer any head trauma - at least, as far as I knew of - and wasn't drugged. Either way, Officer Gordon's wild theory seemed to settle well in Jack, as he was slowly returning to his happy-go-lucky, loud self that I loved so deeply. Unfortunately, he'd have to return to Ireland soon, but I still needed a plan to keep him here. 

I debated whether or not to take Jack and runaway to some other country maybe, but I didn't want him to grow depressed, and neither of us were willing to let go of our YouTube careers yet. I still wasn't sure exactly what to make of the situation and how to win this. I knew that if I were to get arrested, I'd plead insanity to avoid prison and to keep my reputation a little afloat, but there's no telling where Jack will end up after that or if he'll ever forgive me - or Felix, for that matter, but he wasn't as important as Jack. I'd lose a ton of subs probably, but as long as Jack was there with me, none of it would matter. I'd be willing to work at some fast-food joint if it meant I wouldn't lose Jack.

With a heavy sigh, I walked with Wade and Bob outside, watching as Bob sat in the passenger's seat of the car they were renting - completely unaware that he was almost a hostage tonight. Wade stepped up to me, putting a hand on my upper arm.

"I'm glad we didn't have to do plan B," He muttered softly, I nodded in agreement, but abruptly stopped, thinking about what would happen by the end of their testing on Felix.

"I still might have to if you guys aren't around by the time they're done with Felix. Don't worry, I'll keep you out of the situation," I sighed again, rubbing my head with my hands, trying to relieve the stress. At least the ping was gone, knowing Jack was in the house alone. It brought a warm feeling, which was pleasant in comparison to the usual unbearable burn. 

"Oh, right. I hope things turn out well," Wade looked to the ground before glancing back up to my face. "If they come back, are you taking Jack?"

"More than likely."

"Oh," He sounded sad. "Just... Don't lose contact no matter what happens, okay?"

"I promise," I faked a smile and watched him follow Bob's lead into the car. They pulled away and drove off. I hesitantly headed back in the house, seeing Jack's curious eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across my face. 

"What's up, Marky Mark?" He asked cheerfully, making the smile broaden. I went up to him, hugging him tightly, feeling his thin arms surround me. It was probably going to be one of the last few willing hugs he'll ever give me and I wanted to make it count. I kissed the top of his head, not caring what he thought. "What's up with all the affection, Markle Sparkle?"

"What's up with all the nicknames?" I countered when I pulled away, seeing his cheeks heat up as he struggled to think of a worthy excuse. I went up to him again and kissed his head, smirking at the confusion written across his face. The vibe around us reminded me just as it had been the first day Jack came here. "I'm going to go for a walk, I have to clear my mind after that."

"Understandable," He smiled and hugged me quickly. "I'll just record a couple videos while you're gone."

"Alright," I watched him head towards his guest room before I left the house, immediately heading towards a sidewalk nearby. 

I groaned at the situation still clouding around my head, my hands rubbing angrily at the sides of my face. I needed to calm down and come up with some sort of plan, but the stress of messing this whole thing up was finally dawning on me. I only have one shot and if I didn't use it right, everything could turn to shit and I could lose Jack entirely. I already risked and lost so much at this point, I'm not willing to get go of more.

I couldn't say I regretted anything, other than keeping the Swede quiet and trusting him too much, but this ordeal is fragile and I need to tread carefully. One slip up and everything could slide out of my grasp, I had to be careful, though it was difficult. Every time Jack would smile or be his adorable, innocent self, I want to spill everything and confess all of my wrongs, hoping maybe he'd forgive me and tell me it'd all be okay, but of course he wouldn't if he knew the situation entirely.

I could always lie to him and get him on my side, tell him what I told Wade about Felix wanting to hurt him. It was completely false, but somehow believable, at least it was to Wade. Perhaps Felix and Jack were too close for that, though, and maybe it wouldn't work. I suppose I never knew the two were really good friends, as I always avoided thinking about them together. 

Maybe I'll have to take Jack tonight, though I have no idea where we would go. I could always lie to him, tell him my 'side' of the situation, but who's to say he'd trust me? So far, he's shown nothing but faith in me other than when Felix went to the police, but he seemed back to normal already. I could possibly ask him to move in with me and go with him to Ireland, only to have us both suddenly disappear. Wade wouldn't like it, but we could possibly sneak back to America and hide low. What if the police come before I can decide on what to do? The next plane to Ireland from here could be a couple days away yet and the police could track the tickets if I bought them. 

As I worried about all the possible outcomes and ideas to get out of this situation, I started heading back to the house, suddenly realizing I had walked about a mile lost in deep thought. Hopefully, everything will go as planned, but I have a feeling Felix would never let this go if I did something huge. I couldn't shut him up anymore, but maybe I could get Jack to persuade him to leave us alone if everything goes as planned.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Felix sighed in the hospital bed, scowling slightly at the officer for not believing what happened between him, Mark, and Jack. He was itching to get out of the building and run back to his friend and protect him, not sure what Mark was going to do. The paranoia was starting to get to him as he picked up his new phone, scrolling down to Jack's contact information and hesitating over the call button. 

With a heavy sigh, he pressed it and held the phone up to his ear, eyeing the IV sticking out of his arm. The blood tests would come in the morning and once it backs Felix's story, the officers would obtain Mark and it would go from there - that is, if Mark doesn't flee first, taking Jack with him. The thought causes him to tremble slightly, impatiently hoping Jack would answer the phone.

"Hello?" The chirpy Irish accent echoed through the line, bringing relief upon the YouTuber, who settled back down on the bed a bit, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He wanted to keep tabs on Jack all night. 

"Thank God you're okay! How are you doing?" He asked softly, not wanting to overwhelm his friend in case he was stressing, but his greeting was a bit too normal for his liking. He wondered for a moment if Mark brainwashed him, but quickly shook the crazy thought away. He was starting to see Mark as a monster, rather than someone who was once his friend. Even when Mark was beating him, Felix couldn't help the trust he felt, but that was in the moment. Now that he's free, he realizes just how wrong the situation truly is. 

"I'm fine, you?" Jack said happily, a smile easily detected, though unseen to Felix, who wondered how Jack was so natural in a time like this. There was no way for him to know exactly what was going through his head, but he wanted to try to understand. 

"I'm just worrying about you. The blood test results should be back in the morning, just so you know. The police will come back probably tomorrow afternoon to take Mark," He explained, biting his bottom lip. 

"Felix... The cops aren't coming. Mark would never have hurt you-"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You dug me out of the ground, Sean! You can't tell me you don't trust your own eyes!" He couldn't help lashing out, but quickly caught his breath, knowing he needed to protect Jack, not push him away. "You're just stressed and you're trying to find a way for this situation to not exist at all. Jack, you have to be honest with yourself."

"You're the one to talk. Look, whatever happened to you, I know it was probably the worst thing you've ever been through, I know it's hard hearing the truth, but it couldn't have been Mark. I get that me denying what you're so sure of is tough, but it'll all be okay," Jack tried to comfort Felix, though it did nothing, considering Felix believed Jack was the one who needed to be soothed. 

"You let that goddamn cop get inside your head, didn't you?! Sean, you're alone in a house with Mark, who wants to keep you for himself and you're letting some stupid asshole get to you? That officer wasn't there, you were. You saw him try to kill me, you can't honestly say that he's innocent."

"Maybe he knew you weren't in the crate anymore," Jack tried, going back to the denial state he started off with. Felix could practically feel the Irishman slipping through his fingers and falling into Mark's grasp. 

"Jack, please. I don't want to come over there tomorrow, just to find out you've gone missing. What if I never get to see you again? You're one of my best friends and I can't imagine my life without you, Sean. I need you to be careful and to be safe. I don't care if you don't give two shits about yourself, because that's what it's starting to sound like, but I care about you and I'd blame myself for the rest of my life if you vanished," Felix finally got out what he wanted to say, his eyes brimming with tears as he tried to get through to his friend. It felt like the two were hanging off a cliff and Jack's only support was Felix, but he was just letting go, because Mark was sitting at the bottom, telling him to do it. "Don't listen to Mark, listen to me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Felix... but I also trust Mark and it's just hard," Jack's voice quivered and Felix sighed, feeling as though he was finally getting through to him.

"Remember when I gave you a shout-out and everyone thought you blew up because of me?"

"Of course," Jack giggled slightly.

"It wasn't me, it's impossible for an account to get so far off of one shout-out. It was all you, Jack. I noticed you had potential in you and I could see the world behind your eyes - no homo," Felix added with a chuckle, smiling brightly as he remembered his thoughts when he first found Jack's account before continuing, "I saw you and knew you'd get what you were aiming for. There's something special about you, something everyone loves. I noticed, Mark noticed... Everyone's who's ever given you a chance has seen it and you have a dedicated army behind you, willing to throw themselves away for you, because we all love you. What would we do if you suddenly went missing? The loss, loneliness, hurt... the world would suffer without you."

"I think you give me too much credit," Jack said softly, clearly not believing a word Felix was saying.

"Actually, I don't think I'm giving you enough. There's no right words to say that would describe any of this. If you let Mark take you away, I don't know anyone that'd be able to move past that. I feel like the entire world would be a darker place without you. Mark's selfish for trying to take away a light that shines so brightly."

"Felix, you can't be serious. Even if Mark was exactly what you think he is, the world would move on - I'd want it to."

"Maybe I'm just saying that because my world would stop without you in it. You have this radiant personality, Jack, and it's full of love and happiness, it's unlike any other. Once you've had a taste of that, you can't let go. I wouldn't be able to move on, Jack... I'd stop making videos, probably become insanely depressed, lose my mind entirely... I wouldn't sleep, eat, live without you. I've gotten to know you as a person and that person is someone I love so dearly. I can't lose you, Jack. You can't let Mark take you."

"I... I won't," Jack's voice cracked, Felix figuring he was tearing up, just as he himself was. 

"You're my best friend, Jack. I know a lot of people, but none compare to you," Felix ran a hand through his hair. "Will you stay on the phone with me for the night?"

"Sure," Jack nearly whispered, clearly moved by all the kind words Felix had to say. No matter how mean the two could be towards each other occasionally - though it was all for shits and giggles - it meant nothing in comparison to the support they had for one another.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I woke up, sighing deeply, knowing I hadn't done anything about the situation yet. I was surprised I could sleep at all, but I still wasn't sure what I was going to do and my mind needed the rest. I reached over, grabbed my phone, and looked at the time, seeing it was almost noon already. I knew I had to get ready soon, the police would be over in a bit. I opened up Twitter, deciding I needed to say something to the fans, though the message would be short.

Markiplier -

Love you all.

It was basic, but that's all I needed as what might be a final goodbye to those who have stuck with me for so long. I imagined what new subscribers would think, wondering how the hell all of this happened, while fans who've known me for a while, might end up figuring it out. Once Jack and I disappeared, the Septiplier shippers might just lose their minds. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

I got out of bed, simply slipping on a new pair of clothes and going to the bathroom to take care of other necessities. While in the bathroom, I noticed my reflection, deep bags under my eyes that seemed darker than usual. It was as if the brown in my eyes turned black overnight, but perhaps the bags under my eyes just made them look darker than they actually are. 

My hair was a tangled mess from tossing and turning in my sleep. I ran a hand through it, the red still vibrant against the black. I combed through it, needing to look nice for the last day of this. I wondered if I should post a final selfie, but decided there wasn't enough time as I heard a knock at the front door. 

I left the room, noticing Jack came out of his, also ready for the day. I gestured for him to answer the door, as I stayed close behind him, feeling the object I had slipped into my pocket while I was in the bathroom not long ago. Jack hesitated, before his hand found it's way to the doorknob, twisting it, opening the door.

Upon the first sight of a police uniform, I snatched Jack's arm and yanked him towards my body, pressing him tightly to me with one arm, while the other grabbed the knife I had in my pocket, which I held up to Jack's neck, feeling him stiffen in my arms once he felt the cold metal against his skin. I backed away into the house, the same officers from the previous day bringing out their guns, telling someone to lay low, but whoever it was wasn't listening and followed them into my house.

"He won't hurt him!" Felix tried telling them, but Officer Freeman lowered his gun, going over to him, trying to physically remove him from the house, but Felix wasn't giving up as he noticed me backing away from them with Jack. "Don't focus on me! Mark's trying to take Sean! Look!"

His efforts didn't waste away as Freeman turned to see us, raising his gun again at me. In turn, I pressed the knife closer to Jack, but I was careful not to cut him. Felix was right, I wouldn't hurt Jack, but the officers didn't know that. They probably thought that if they shot at me, I'd take Jack out with me, but I would never do that to him. 

"Calm down," I murmured, so only Jack could hear, as he was trembling in my arms. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly, I tightened my grip on him a little to signalize a hug of some sort. 

"Because I love you," I admitted, his body seeming to completely drain at that and he stopped struggling. I pondered whether or not it was the right thing to do, wondering if he would resist me more once we made our escape. 

"He won't hurt Jack, just go up to him!" Felix tried to convince them, but the officers were clearly getting frustrated with him.

"If it's so fucking simple, you do it!" Officer Croft snapped.

"Give me a gun and I will!" Felix snapped, but the officers almost rolled their eyes. I wondered if the officers will get a form of punishment for their handle on the situation. "He'd stab us, but not him."

"We have no reason to trust that," Freeman snapped. "Please, go back outside and wait."

"Just so I can lose my best friend? I should go outside, just so you can come out in a couple of minutes and tell me they're gone?" Felix asked with a bit more attitude than I'm used to seeing from him. Just the sight of him was making the ping in my stomach set off again, but it's becoming more comfortable, as if it's starting to be apart of me. 

"Just go, Felix," I practically growled, which made Jack try to pull away again.

"Go," Jack agreed with me, surprising me to no end. I suppose he's been full of shocks when it comes to a serious situation. We were all used to seeing him in calmer settings. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"What about you, asshole?!" Felix snapped, clearly just wanting Jack to be safe, but he was safe with me. He was probably safest in my arms, knowing I'd never let him get hurt.

"I'll be fine," He shrugged the best he could under my arms. 

Suddenly, the backdoor busted open, several more cops pouring in.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I heard a bang from the backdoor and officers shouting at Mark from behind us. His arms gripped me tighter, but I couldn't focus on anything. There were only four words buzzing around my head, keeping all of my focus. Felix tried telling me about them, but I never could truly believe it, until they came pouring out of Mark himself.

'Because I love you.'

Suddenly, we were moving backwards and I almost stumbled over both mine and Mark's feet, but he was holding me tightly enough to the point where I wouldn't topple over. He still had the knife pressed to my neck, but he was murmuring soft, comforting words to me to keep me calm as we passed the officers, who all were aiming their guns at us. We backed down the hallway, towards Mark's room. He kicked the door open the rest of the way with his foot before shoving us both in the room and slamming the door shut, locking it. He hesitated before letting go of me and turning to the window. He lifted his mattress off the bed and pressed it against the window, I was too stunned to move, probably wide-eyed.

"Are you going to try to get away...?" Mark asked me uncertainly, making me frown and shrug my shoulders. "I don't want to, but I'll have to tie you up if you do anything."

"Okay," My voice shook as I wasn't even aware of what I was going to do. He sat down on the floor in front of his empty bed-frame, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. I slowly obeyed and he took my hand in his, sighing deeply as we listened to the sounds of police officers yelling to ask their chief what their next move to be and that they had a hostage situation. I could hear Felix over everything, trying to tell the officers that he just needed to get into the room. 

"If you have any questions or anything to say, this is the time," He muttered, letting go of my hand to put an arm around me and pull me closer to him. I had thousands of questions and things I wanted to say, but all of a sudden, they all became lost to me. I had no words, for one of the first times in my life. I could only think of one question off the top of my head.

"You love me?" I squeaked out, my voice somewhat high pitched. He chuckled lightly, half-hugging me.

"Yes, I love you."

"Like, friendly love?" 

"No, like I love you. Like I see the world behind those blue eyes, your smile lights up any darkness in the world, your laugh makes everything better, everything about you is all I've ever wanted. I love you in ways I never knew love existed."

"But... Why me? You say all these things, but it's... it's nothing. Those are all things everyone has, if you look deep enough to see it," I lean against him, resting my head on his shoulder as if nothing he's ever done existed.

"All I see is you," His deep voice almost purred and I sighed. "I know that I've really messed up, I've become someone else completely, but the one thing that's never changed and never will change is my love for you. Sure, it might be obsessive to some, or just down-right crazy, but love is love and mine for you will never chance."

"What do you expect me to do, Mark?" I asked, my voice still shaken. "If I just forgave you, people would think of me to be just as crazy as they think you are, but if I didn't... I'd be lying to myself."

"I expect you to do whatever is you, because all I've ever wanted was for you to just be you."

"What if I didn't feel the same way?" I asked, lifting my head off his shoulder to look him in the eye, the emotion in his face falling flat. 

"I wouldn't force you to love me, but either way, I wouldn't be able to let you go," Mark explained, though I was still somewhat confused. Apart of me felt like I had to love him, but another piece of me truly believed I did. Both meant the same thing though, I'd love Mark. Later on, I'll have to figure out if it's forced or real, but for the time being, I love him. 

"I love you too, Mark," I managed to let out and he seemed more than shocked, suddenly pushing me away by taking his arm back and grabbing both of my shoulders and keeping me at arms length. 

"You love me? Does it feel forced or...?" He trailed off, trying to figure out the same thing I, myself, was. 

"I'm not sure, but we can try it... Keep it up until I know," I suggested, desperately wanting to stay on Mark's good side. I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt me, no matter how much Felix said he would never.

"I'd like that," Mark smiled and pulled me in, hugging me tightly. "I'd kiss you, but I don't think this is the right moment. I've thought about this for so long, it all needs to be special... But whenever we're together, it's special."

"What's more romantic than a hostage situation?" I giggled, making him laugh and grin brightly. He bent slightly, his face approaching mine.

His lips meet mine in a sense of desperation and need, but his lips felt as though they've been prepped for this exact moment, being softer than I thought they'd be. I managed to kiss back, though I was nervous, and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He kept it short and sweet, it being our first, and pulled away after a few seconds, kissing the top of my nose before pulling away completely. 

"I love you," He told me again.

"I love you too, Mark," I hummed, still unsure if the words were true or not.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I smiled, holding Jack close to me as we heard the officers still struggling to figure out what to do. I knew Jack wasn't actually sure if the 'love' he was feeling for me was forced or real, but I could care less. Getting to hold him like this, hear those three little words spill from his mouth, kissing him... It was more than I could ever ask for. I could only imagine if he actually did feel the same way, our future could be so bright, no matter what happens to me for doing what I did. As long as I have Jack, everything will be alright, and I'll forever stand by that. 

Getting up, I went up to the door, unlocking it, and sitting back down. The officers wouldn't hear the soft click over their arguing, but I felt it was the right thing to do. I looked over to Jack, who seemed confused by my actions. I kissed his forehead, giving him a reassuring smile once I pulled away.

"Why did you unlock the door?" He asked softly, setting his head on my shoulder as I put an arm around him. 

"There's no other way out of this. I might as well just play the waiting game with you," I squeezed his shoulders a bit.

"What happens when they come in? How long will it be until I get to see you again?" He asked in a small voice, snuggling closer to me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as he basically said he'd miss me. 

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. I can't go that long without seeing you," I turned a bit and pulled him into my lap, hugging him tightly at the thought of never seeing him again, tears filling my eyes. I felt his small arms around me, tucking his face into the crease of my neck. 

"Sweetheart?" He asked softly with a giggle. 

"Hell yeah," I laughed, setting the side of my head on top of his, not letting him out of the hug we were sharing. I hummed quietly, "You're sweet and you have my heart, that makes you my sweetheart."

"It still sounds odd hearing that come out of your mouth," He sighed, "Does that mean anything? The fact that I think it sounds strange?"

"Does it just sound unfamiliar or does it sound weird?"

"Unfamiliar, I think," He said honestly, which was a good sign. If it was just something he hasn't heard me say to him before, that means he could get used to it. 

"Well, I'll be calling you that a lot more, so get used to it," I chuckled and heard someone outside of the room knock on the door. I let Jack slip out of my arms, though I didn't want to. "What?"

"What do you want in exchange for the hostage?" A female voice asked, as I looked over to Jack, giving him another reassuring smile as he looked petrified.

"I already have what I want," I called back, laughing slightly. I'm sure they'll think I'm insane, but who cares when I have Jack? I have Jack. The realization suddenly hit me and I went over to him, my hands on either side of his face, kissing him roughly. His lips followed mine, the hint of a smile hidden behind them, which was typical of him to always be smiling. I couldn't get over how sweet he was. I pulled away, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," He breathed out, pulling me towards him for another hug as we heard one of the officers shouting to just break the door down, even though it was unlocked. One of them recommended trying the knob first, then they found out they were free to come in. He hugged me tighter as officers flooded in, guns aimed at me. 

I suddenly felt Jack being ripped away from me and I looked up, seeing officers holding him away from me, which made the ping set off in my stomach. I let out a growl I didn't know was in me and started struggling against the officers who were trying to put handcuffs around my wrists. I ended up punching one of the officers in the face, causing the others to retreat slightly and I went straight for Jack, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him again.

"I'm sorry," I murmured before I felt myself getting tugged away from him, officers shouting and were clearly confused.

They yanked me out of the room and outside after getting the handcuffs on me and we passed Felix, who asked to speak with me. They hesitated before agreeing, though saying it was an unusual case for them to allow such a thing and placed me in a squad car, rolling the window down for me to speak through.

"What did you do to Jack?" He asked in a low voice as he looked behind him, seeing Jack being lead to an ambulance with tears in his eyes. There was nothing wrong with him, but I was sure they just had to check him over. 

"I kissed him a couple of times, hugged him... Otherwise, nothing," I smiled at the recent memory of us in that room. "It was nice."

"Nice? It was nice to force yourself on him?" He suddenly became extremely angry and I could tell he was itching to rip the door open and smack some sense into me.

"I didn't force anything on him. He said he loved me," I smiled, remembering how soft and how easily the words seemed to slip out of his mouth. "He said he wasn't sure if it felt forced or if it was real yet, but he loves me."

"It was obviously forced, Mark. You had a knife to his neck," He reminded me, I just shook my head.

"You weren't there, Felix. I'm not going to let you put those lies into my head. He loves me and that's all that matters," I said firmly. He seemed to give up and walked away, towards Jack, which, as usual, set the ping off in my stomach.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Felix groaned to himself after leaving Mark in the squad car, rubbing his face in irritation. He headed towards Jack, who was sitting on the edge of the ambulance now, a blanket around him, making him look even smaller than he already was. He went up to his friend, sitting next to him and giving him a hug, leaving an arm around him after. 

"What happened?" Felix asked, wanting to hear the story from Jack's point of view, instead of going off of Mark, who he didn't trust anyway.

"Where should I start?" 

"Wherever," Felix shrugged, giving him a reassuring smile to push him a bit. 

"Well, he had me open the door once the cops knocked and then he had the knife to my neck, which obviously you were there for. Once the other officers came, we backed away into his room and we got to talking. I told him I wasn't sure if the love I felt in return for him was forced or real, I suggested going with the flow until I know for sure, he agreed, and we kissed," Jack explained, hesitating for a moment before adding with a smirk, "For the first time."

"God, Jack, are you serious? We don't even know what's wrong with him! All I know for sure is that the guy in the back of that cop car isn't the Mark I know. That's some fucking stranger living inside his body. What if this is all in his head and he suddenly snaps out of it? What if he was just obsessive over you because of some mental thing and then gets cured once they let him off for reason of insanity - which I'm sure they will," Felix sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. "What are you going to do if all of this isn't real?"

"I... I don't know. It seemed real to me," Jack objected, shaking his head. "You know, you're not the same either. I think we all changed."

"What do you mean? How did I change?"

"You're more paranoid than ever, you're stressing over anything and everything, and there'll be so many more problems rising up for you once reality sets. You were buried alive in a crate and beaten by one of your best friends. If that doesn't affect you, than you've lost all emotion," Jack explained, causing Felix to fall silent and think for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I know you are. I didn't mean to come across as... I don't know, I'm assuming you think I've been an asshole. This situation is just beyond me, or you, even. I don't know how to react, I don't know what to do. I just want to help you and think about what's best for you."

"Why isn't Mark what's best for me? Maybe we'll be happy," Jack suggested, Felix's eyes immediately going to meet his, clearly showing fear.

"Mark isn't what's best for you because if you as so much as breathe the same air as someone else, he'll get jealous and lock you away. I know you still can't see Mark the same way I can, I'm not trying to force you to, but look at me," Felix gestured to his body, as he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, revealing his arms that were covered in bruises and scars that Felix wasn't sure of how to explain to fans. His face was as well covered in bruises, but he tried desperately to cover them up with makeup, but failed, as he couldn't do so completely. "How do you think I got so many bruises? Tell me, please, tell me who did this to me."

"Mark," Jack sighed softly, his eyes filling with tears. "B-but he didn't mean to... I mean, he... I just... He wouldn't really... He never wanted to... He-"

"Jack, stop struggling with excuses and hear me out. I'm not sure what's going on in your mind right now, but I think you should talk to someone professional about it."

"Would you move in with me? If I moved here, to watch over Mark and make sure he's okay, would you stay with me? Maybe just for a while? Maybe we can get help together," Jack looked him in the eyes, well aware he still had tears in them. He gave his best desperate look, dark blue eyes looking into baby blue. Felix groaned slightly, pulling Jack in for another hug.

"Sure thing, buddy. I think I can make something work. We could just live at Mark's while he's getting taken care of, considering he already has recording and shit set up... It could work. I'm going to ask Marzia to fly out though and bring the pugs, if that's alright with you. I need to see her, it's been too long since I've seen her."

"Of course! Would she be bringing some stuff for you too?" 

"Hopefully. I'm not sure how long I'll stay, but just letting you know, I'll be annoying as fuck all night Skyping her," Felix laughed softly, smiling sadly at the thought. He didn't want to have to leave Marzia for a while, but he was needed in America. He hoped his presence could anchor Jack down, as Jack had been doing for him, keeping him slightly more sane throughout these last couple of days. "What shall we do about your stuff? Are you sure we shouldn't just go home and regroup here in a week or so?"

"I'll figure something out. I can't leave Mark like this, not even for a couple of days," Jack sighed, looking over at the police car, as officers were still searching for evidence and chatting, doing whatever they needed to. Felix was surprised they hadn't taken him in immediately, but he could tell Jack was going to worry about Mark the entire time they were away from each other, at least they had somewhat of a moment together, where they could at least make eye contact. 

"Alright, well, I'll call Marzia and explain it to her. You want to go ask Mark if we can live in his house or should I?"

"I think I'm a bit more persuasive when it comes to Mark," Jack giggled, blushing slightly. Felix pulled him in for another quick hug before Jack could walk to Mark and talk to him.

"No matter what happens, I'm here," Felix reminded him, patting his back before letting Jack go.

"I'm here for you too," Jack smiled sweetly and turned his back on Felix, practically skipping to Mark excitedly. Felix sighed, wondering if any of this was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted to Wattpad, but since I decided to create an account here, I figured I may as well post it here too!


End file.
